Evil Love: Together Forever?
by Demons 'n' Vampires
Summary: Jafar and Maleficent break up after their argument over marriage. The others try to get them back together but nothing seems to work. Will Jafar and Maleficent ever get back together or will they remain distant and apart forever? RnR
1. The Breakup

Hi I'm working on another story about Jafar and Maleficent. Read and Review.

All characters belong to Disney.

Here's chapter one. I'll try to update the chapters as often as I can but I can't promise anything cause I've got to study for school. I hope I get some reviews. I would like to know if it's good or if I can improve on anything. Anyway on with the story.

One month ago...

Jafar had been talking to Maleficent about marriage. They had been together for a long time and Jafar thought it was time to tie the knot. Unfortunately Maleficent didn't think the same. Jafar wasn't happy about this and it ended up in an argument.

'I can't take this anymore Maleficent' Jafar exclaimed.

'And what precisely would you like me to do you idiot?' Maleficent exclaimed.

'What's the reason you don't want to get married?' Jafar asked more calmly.

'Because Jafar we're villains. If we get married the others will think we've gone soft' Maleficent explained.

'And I suppose us being together doesn't seem soft does it?' Jafar questioned.

'That's different' Maleficent.

'Just how is that different?' Jafar snapped.

'I'll tell you considering your brain can't seem to understand. Marriage is a commitment. Two people that are together forever. Getting married will mean that we'll be exactly like those heroes and heroines and I assure that I will not let that happen' Maleficent stated.

'So that's all that matters to you is it?' What the others think?' Jafar asked.

'Yes Jafar. With us being in charge we have to appear fearful and powerful. I will not lose all of that and let the rest of them take over' Maleficent stated.

'So our dates meant nothing to you then?' Jafar exclaimed.

'Yes they did mean something to me. Unlike all the other men I've went out with you're the only man I've ever had a relationship with' Maleficent explained.

'And you just assumed that the dates wouldn't lead to anything serious?' Jafar questioned.

'Yes I did' Maleficent replied.

'But Maleficent I love you' Jafar said.

'And I don't' Maleficent replied coldly.

Jafar was furious but tried to remain calm and keep his pride and dignity.

'Well...I guess we're breaking up' Jafar said.

'Maybe we should' Maleficent replied.

'Fine I'd rather be with someone who actually loves me and I'd rather be in a relationship where it's actually going somewhere. I guess you weren't the one for me after all' Jafar stated coldly.

'Jafar...' Maleficent called but he'd disappeared. Maleficent sighed and sat down at her desk. She looked at the space where Jafar had disappeared. She put her arms on her desk and buried her face in her hands.


	2. The Present Day

Here's chapter two. Read and Review.

All the characters belong to Disney.

* * *

Maleficent was in her study, working at her desk when she heard a knock at her door.

'Come in' she said. The door opened and Cruella and Ursula walked in.

'Maleficent darling.' Cruella said.

'Hello Mal dear.' Ursula said.

'Cruella, Ursula.' Maleficent acknowledged.

'How are you darling?' Cruella asked.

'Fine.' Maleficent replied dryly while flipping through the pages of a book.

'You and Jafar seem to be getting along better.' Ursula commented.

'I suppose.' Maleficent responded.

'We were wondering darling if you've ever thought of...' Cruella started but Maleficent interrupted her.

'No.' she said.

'Why ever not?' Cruella asked.

'You know why Cruella so stop asking me.' Maleficent stated.

'But surely you've been thinking about it dear?' Ursula asked.

'No I haven't. I'm not interested in him anymore.' Maleficent replied coldly.

'But Maleficent darling Jafar's an absolute charmer and would do anything for you.' Cruella pointed out.

'Still not interested.' Maleficent said.

'You really should get back together with him' Ursula stated.

'For the last time no!! Maleficent shouted, slamming her book shut. She stood up. 'How many times do I have to tell everyone it's over.' Maleficent exclaimed.

'We're only saying Mal...' Cruella started but Maleficent interrupted her again.

'You're always just saying.' Maleficent pointed out. 'And I've had enough. We are never getting back together again. Am I making myself clear or do I need to repeat it?' Maleficent questioned.

Cruella sighed. 'Well we tried. Let's go Ursula.' Cruella said and they made their way to the door.

'Cheerio darling.' Cruella called over her shoulder and they left, shutting the door behind them. Maleficent sighed and sat down and started reading her book. Cruella and Ursula had decided to sit on the couch in the living room. They had been there a while when Captain Hook arrived.

'So how did it go with Jafar?' Cruella asked Captain Hook.

'It was a complete and utter waste of time. He said he's not interested in getting back together with Maleficent and to stop talking about it.' Hook answered.

'Well ours didn't go any better. Mal's too stubborn and she said the same thing about Jafar. Honestly this is ridiculous. They're perfect for each other and they look so miserable without each other.' Cruella exclaimed.

'Exactly there must be away to get them back together.' Ursula said.

They all thought for a moment.

'I've got an idea. Why don't we set them up on blind dates?' Hook suggested.

'And what good will that do you idiot!' Cruella snapped.

'Well if you wait till I get to the point before opening your mouth I'll tell you.' Hook said.

'Well go on then.' Ursula said.

'If we set them up on blind dates that we know will go terribly then they'll realise just how much they miss each other.' Hook explained.

'Oh what a great idea and then we can celebrate to the fact that they're going to kill us.' Cruella drawled sarcastically.

'And I suppose you've got a better idea.' Hook questioned.

'No but I'll come up with a plan that's less likely to get us killed you fool.' Cruella pointed out.

'I see and will that be in three years time considering your intelligence is very limited.' Hook insulted.

'Why you little imbecile. I have more intelligence in my little finger than you have in your whole body.' Cruella spat.

'Sure you do and I'm Peter Pan.' Hook mocked. 'All you seem to think about is fur.' he pointed out.

'And all you seem to think about is getting revenge on Peter Pan and running away from that crocodile. Help me Smee the crocodile's going to eat me.' Cruella mocked.

'Why you...you'd be scared too if it took one of your hands.' Hook stated.

'I'd be smart enough not to let it take my hand in the first place.' Cruella pointed out.

'Fur obsessed.' Hook shouted.

'Coward.' Cruella shouted.

'Enough. This isn't helping us at all.' Ursula exclaimed. Cruella and Hook stopped arguing and glared at each other.

'Now calm yourselves down and stop arguing. I've been thinking. This plan doesn't seem so bad after all.' Ursula said.

'What do you mean Ursula? They'll kill us.' Cruella pointed out.

'Perhaps but I doubt we'll come up with anything better. Besides I have a feeling this one may work.' Ursula explained.

'I still don't like it.' Cruella said.

'Oh come on woman. Admit you can't think of any other ideas.' Hook exclaimed.

'Oh shut up you idiot.' Cruella snapped. She thought for a moment. 'Hmm very well I suppose we'll go along with you're stupid idea only because we want to get Jafar and Mal back together again. But if it goes wrong you're getting the blame for it.' Cruella stated.

'Oh no you don't. If I'm going down then I'm taking you with me.' Hook stated.

'Like hell you are you coward.' Cruella shouted.

'Oh yes I am you fur obsessed woman.' Hook shouted.

'Enough let's just get on with the plan. Now let's think. What date should we pick for Jafar?' Ursula asked. They all thought for a moment.

'How about Grimhilde?' Hook suggested.

'Yes let's set up Jafar with a beautiful woman so he can forget all about Maleficent. What a brilliant idea.' Cruella drawled sarcastically.

'No that's not what I meant woman. What I mean is that is that she's so obsessed with her beauty and how she's the fairest one of all. She's likely to bring her magic mirror on the date and she'll drive Jafar nuts.' Hook explained.

'Well I suppose you're right' Cruella reluctantly said. 'So that just leaves Mal. I know what about Hades?' Cruella suggested.

'Oh good. Set Mal up with another charmer. That's a great idea. I wish I'd thought of that. And you have a cheek to call me.' Hook drawled sarcastically.

'Shut up and listen. Hades is the god of the underworld right so he's more likely to be busy and will probably leave during the date.' Cruella explained.

'Yes I suppose it's a good idea.' Hook reluctantly said.

'Well that's settled then. Hook you ask Jafar about going on a blind date and we'll ask Mal.' Ursula said. Ursula and Cruella stood up and went to see Maleficent and Hook went to see Jafar. This plan was getting very interesting.

* * *

I know this story may seem a little boring but bare with me it's about to get interesting.

What will happen with Jafar and Mal?

Will the plan work? You'll have to wait and see.

Again I'll try to update the next chapter whenever I can.


	3. The Blind Dates

Hi. I see it's been a while since I've updated so here's chapter 3. Read and Review.

All the characters belong to Disney.

* * *

After a long time of trying to convince Jafar and Maleficent to go on blind dates Hook, Cruella and Ursula managed to succeed. Jafar and Maleficent agreed to go blind dates. They had also managed to convince Hades and Grimhilde to go on blind dates so overall the plan was succeeding so far...

It was 5:30 and Jafar had just finished getting ready. He left his room and shut the door behind him. When he turned around he saw that Maleficent was coming out of her room. Even though they were getting along better Jafar would still get nervous when he saw her from time to time. Maleficent shut her door and turned around and saw Jafar. Jafar wasn't sure what to do. 'Well say something, you idiot.' He thought.

'Hello Maleficent.' Jafar said.

'Jafar.' Maleficent acknowledged. She didn't bother saying hello to him anymore and instead only referred to him by his name. Jafar stared at her and his jaw dropped. Maleficent was wearing a long black dress with green thorns on it, her horned headdress and a black coat with purple on the sleeves and collar. Maleficent was now staring at Jafar with wide eyes. His was wearing his usual turban and robes but instead of black and red they were black and gold, making him look exceedingly wealthy. In the inner part of his cloak there were also snake and fire patterns.

'Wow...you look beautiful Maleficent.' Jafar complimented.

'Yes thank you and you look handsome.' Maleficent drawled. Jafar was annoyed at the tone of her voice but decided to let it go and not start an argument with her.

'So what is the occasion?' Jafar asked.

'If you must know I am going on a date.' Maleficent replied harshly. 'And you?' she asked coldly.

'Same as you.' Jafar answered. 'How have you...been lately?' Jafar asked.

'Fine. I've just been working on my plans.' Maleficent replied.

'Good to hear.' Jafar said.

'There's really no point in this conversation.' Maleficent thought. She sighed. 'Well I better go and find Ursula and Cruella.' She said and disappeared. It was now Jafar's turn to sigh. 'That could have gone better...Oh well I suppose I'd better go and find Hook.' He thought and disappeared.

Meanwhile Ursula and Cruella were in the living room, sitting on the couch. They were both having a cup of tea when Maleficent appeared, giving them both a fright.

'Well how do I look?' Maleficent asked nervously, something she'd never felt before. Ursula and Cruella's jaws both dropped.

'Amazing darling.' Cruella complimented.

'Good heavens he'll be a bundle of nerves the moment he lays his eyes on you dear.' Ursula pointed out.

'Come on I don't look that good do I?' Maleficent questioned. She had looked at herself in the mirror before she'd left her room but even she didn't think she looked that good.

'Of course you do darling. You'll sweep him off his feet.' Cruella said.

'So I guess Jafar wasn't overreacting after all.' Maleficent pointed out.

'What?' Ursula and Cruella both said.

'Well he said that I looked beautiful.' Maleficent said.

'Interesting. He might want to get back together with you Mal.' Ursula said.

'Don't be ridiculous Ursula. He was just complimenting me.' Maleficent snapped.

'Hmm I wonder though.' She thought.

'So what else did he say?' Cruella asked.

'He said...oh this is stupid we're not school girls. Now what time is it?' Maleficent asked.

Cruella looked at the clock on the wall. 'It's nearly 6 o'clock. You better get going.' Cruella said.

'Very well. Goodbye.' Maleficent said and disappeared. Maleficent arrived at the Black Dragon Restaurant. She looked around and saw that her date was waiting at the entrance. He saw her and walked over to her.

'Hey Maleficent babe. So you're my blind date.' Her date said.

'Hello Hades. It seems that Cruella and Ursula did pick a good match for me after all.' Maleficent said.

'Of course they did. No one better for me than the mistress of all evil.' Hades pointed out. He was wearing his usual robes but this time they were blue and gray. The blue matched his hair. He stared at Maleficent, checking her out.

'Hugi bubba you look incredible.' Hades complimented.

'Why than you. There seems to be many people complimenting me tonight.' Maleficent pointed out.

'I'm not surprised, you're just whoa.' Hades said. Maleficent grinned.

'Anyway shall we go eat?' Hades asked.

'Of course.' Maleficent replied. Hades offered his arm and she took it and they entered the restaurant.

Meanwhile after Jafar had finished his conversation with Hook he had left for his blind date and was waiting outside the entrance to the Red Snake Restaurant. He'd been thinking about what Hook had said.

_'So... did you see her?' Hook asked._

_'Yes.' Jafar replied simply._

_'How did she look?' Hook asked._

_'Beautiful.' Jafar answered_

_'Did she say much to you?' Hook asked._

_'No. Not really. She said I looked handsome although I don't think she meant it.' Jafar replied._

_'So I take it she doesn't want to get back together with you?'Hook asked._

_'Doubtful. The tone of her voice didn't suggest that.' Jafar replied. He looked at the clock. 'Well I had better get going it's almost 6 o'clock' he said and got up from his seat. 'Goodbye.' He said and disappeared._

He'd been waiting for 10 minutes and there was still no sign of his date. His was starting to get annoyed about this and was getting the impression that he'd been stood up. Suddenly a woman appeared in front of him.

'I'm sorry I'm late but I was busy and completely forgot about the time.' The woman said.

'Hello Grimhilde. I never would have guessed that you would be my blind date.' Jafar said. He stared at Grimhilde, checking her out. She had her hair down was wearing a long red dress with a red coat to match.

'Eh...no need to apologise. I understand how busy everyone's been lately.' Jafar said. 'I must say you look amazing.' He complimented.

'Thank you.' Grimhilde said and grinned.

'Well shall we go in?' Jafar asked.

'Yes we shall.' Grimhilde replied. Jafar was about to offer his arm when she took his hand. Jafar was surprised at this but they entered the restaurant anyway.

* * *

I think this is the best chapter I've wrote so far. It might have something to do with the fact that it's more descriptive than my other chapters. lol

I hope you like the names of the restaurants. I couldn't resist.

Will the dates go badly? Wait and see.

I'll try and update sooner than I did last time but I can't promise anything.


	4. Maleficent and Hades Date

Hey guys. Whoops. I see it's been a while since I updated (nervous laugh).

Here's chapter 4. Read and Review.

All the characters belong to Disney.

* * *

Hades and Maleficent had just finished their meal.

_When they had first entered the restaurant the staff saw them and froze, too scared to move. Glares from Maleficent and Hades told them it would be wise not to mess with them and so they quickly seated them at a table and handed them the menus. Maleficent ordered Curry Hell and Hades ordered Satan's Ashes curry. The chef prepared their meals quickly to avoid facing the consequences of the two villains and the waiter brought them their meals._

Hades then started talking to Maleficent.

'So why did you and Jafar break up anyway? I didn't get to hear the full story to it.' Hades asked.

'hmm...' Maleficent hesitated. She really didn't want to talk about this. Especially on a date but she had kept it bottled up for so long maybe it was time to finally let it out. Besides it wasn't as if the other villains were around. It was just Hades.

'Fine I suppose I will tell you. It was because he wanted to get married and I didn't.' Maleficent replied.

'Whoa hold on a sec. Married seriously? Why the hell would he want to do that?' Hades asked.

'Because he loved me and wanted to take our relationship to the next level.' Maleficent explained.

'Well I can see why he loved you babe. Who wouldn't?' Hades complimented. Maleficent smiled and blushed.

'But still you know marriage is a big step. I never would have thought that any of us would want to get married.' Hades said.

'Yes exactly.' Maleficent agreed.

'So why didn't you want to get married?' Hades asked.

'I just wasn't interested in it. It seemed pointless to me.' Maleficent lied. She didn't want to tell him the real reason for her not wanting to get married.

'You're right about that babe.' Hades agreed.

'But I did blame myself after we broke up. I kept thinking that I should have wanted to get married.' Maleficent said.

'Why?' Hades asked.

'Because things would be better than they are now.' Maleficent explained.

'What are you talking about? I thought that you and Jafar were fine now.' Hades said.

'Oh who are we kidding? We're not fine. We'll never be fine.' Maleficent said.

'Well of course you will be.' Hades said, in a reassuring tone.

'No we won't. We have a history. We've went from friends to more than that. After the terrible end to our relationship we can't go back to being friends. And to make matters worse we see each other every day. Fair enough the arguments have stopped but it will never be the same between us, never.' Maleficent explained. She felt like a whole weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It felt...good to talk about her feelings. Hades took her hand and held it in his. Maleficent stared at their interlocked hands and was surprised but she also felt embarrassed. She lowered her head.

'Good work Maleficent. Your first date in a month and you've managed to ruin it by talking about your past. Now you'll be lucky if he ever speaks to you again.' She thought. She raised her head and looked at Hades.

'I'm sorry. This date isn't going so well, is it? She asked.

'Whey nah it's going fine.' Hades replied.

'And just how is that that exactly. All I've been talking is my past. Surely it must be boring you.' Maleficent said.

'Nah it's interesting. You're interesting.' Hades complimented.

Maleficent smiled. 'So... what about you? Any terrible relationships?' she asked.

'Nope but I think I'm about to have a relationship with a certain someone.' Hades said smoothly. Maleficent blushed but tried to brush it off.

'And let me tell you something. Jafar isn't worthy of you and if he didn't want to be stay with you because you didn't want to get married well then that's his loss.' Hades said.

'Maybe you're right.' Maleficent said. 'And you would say you're worthy of me, would you?' Maleficent questioned and smirked.

'Hey I cheered you up didn't I? And I gave you compliments.' Hades replied and smirked back at her.

'Indeed you did. And I...appreciate it. To be honest it felt awkward going out on a blind date at first, considering I haven't been on a date in a month but I'm glad I agreed to it.' Maleficent replied. Hades was about to say something when the waiter came over to them.

'Would you two like desert?' he asked.

'None for me thanks.' Hades answered and looked at Maleficent.

'What about you Maleficent?' Hades asked.

'No thank you. I'm fine.' She answered.

'Right. Just get us your finest wine. And make it quick.' Hades ordered.

'Y...y...yes sir.' the waiter stuttered and ran to the kitchen immediately.

'5 seconds better hurry up.' Hades called.

The waiter grabbed the wine bottle and dashed to their table but unfortunately he slipped on the floor and the wine bottle went into the air but luckily Hades caught it before it hit the ground.

'Phew...close one. Watch it next time.' Hades shouted.

'Y...y...yes sorry sir.' the waiter stuttered again and dashed back into the kitchen, fearing for his life. Hades opened the bottle and poured himself and Maleficent some wine.

'Anyway about before it's understandable. I hardly ever go out on dates myself so it was awkward for me too but I have to say this date has gone really well'. He said.

'Indeed.' Maleficent agreed and they both sipped their wine.

* * *

Well I hope all of you liked this chapter.I was going to say at the end that Maleficent and Hades clanged their glasses together but I thought that doesn't sound very villainy lol so I changed it.

I hoped you liked the names of Maleficent and Hades meals. I had a look on the internet for meals that suited them.

Sorry that's it's taken me so long to update. School work got in the way. About the next chapter that could take a while cause I haven't got it completely sorted yet but I will finish this story so don't worry.


	5. Jafar and Grimhilde's Date

Hi. Here's chapter 5. R'n'R.

All the characters belong to Disney.

This chapter is dedicated to Embracing Insanity.

* * *

Jafar and Grimhilde were eating their desert after they had finished their meals minutes ago.

_When they had entered the restaurant Jafar had ordered the waiter to seat them at a table or he would kill him. The waiter immediately did so and took their orders. Jafar ordered snake soup and Grimhilde ordered pork and apple casserole._

Coincidently they had both opted for a toffee apple.

'So what were you doing before you arrived for our date?' Jafar asked curiously and finished off the last of his toffee apple.

'Oh it was nothing important really. I was just planning.' Grimhilde replied.

'I see. Snow White still getting on your nerves?' Jafar questioned.

'Yes you have no idea how annoying she can be. Her and that precious prince of hers.' Grimhilde explained. 'Damn that Snow White. How dare that magic mirror tell ME that she's the fairest of the all!!' Grimhilde snapped.

'Obviously that mirror must be stupid and for the record Snow White's beauty doesn't even compare to yours.' Jafar said smoothly. Grimhilde beamed and Jafar smiled at her. She finished off the last of her toffee apple and then spoke.

'Aladdin still getting on your nerves?' Grimhilde asked. Jafar sighed.

'Unfortunately yes. I can't stand that street rat. He ruined MY chance to become sultan!!' Jafar exclaimed.

'Well when we all put our plans together we will win. No more heroes. No more heroines and evil will rule all.' Grimhilde said and smiled wickedly at Jafar.

'Now that sounds spectacular.' Jafar remarked and returned the smile.

'I see that you and Maleficent are getting along better to what you used to be.' Grimhilde pointed out. 'That's...

'Let's not talk about her. She's not important.' Jafar interrupted.

'Of course. My apologises.' Grimhilde said. 'So tell me about yourself.' Grimhilde said.

'What would you like me to tell you?' Jafar spoke in a deeper voice than usual which made Grimhilde blush. He smirked at her blushing.

'Well...about your life.' Grimhilde answered.

'Very well. I lived with my mother, father and sister until I was eighteen then I left my home to travel to different cities. I worked for a few people but then I came across the city of Agrabah where I became the grand vizier.' Jafar explained.

'Hmm...interesting. So what happened to your family?' Grimhilde asked.

'Well they...Jafar hesitated. 'When I came back to my home before I went to Agrabah I was informed that my mother and father were dead.' He replied.

'And your sister?' Grimhilde asked.

'To be perfectly honest I really have no idea as to where she is. The people in the city said they didn't know where she went.' Jafar answered. 'So...tell me about your life.' Jafar said.

'You might find it a tad boring.' Grimhilde said.

'Try me.' Jafar challenged.

'As you wish. Like you I lived with my mother and my father but I had a brother and a sister. I was the youngest in the family and my mother and father wanted me to take after my brother and sister and rule a kingdom. So when I was in my 20s I married a king. Like you my mother and father have both passed away but my brother and sister are still ruling their kingdoms as far as I know.' Grimhilde explained.

'Interesting. See I wasn't bored.' Jafar pointed out and smirked. Grimhilde blushed a deeper shade of red.

'No...you were not.' She replied.

'So tell me have you always been this beautiful?' Jafar asked. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

'I...er... Grimhilde tailed off.

'Cat got your tongue?' Jafar remarked in a deep voice and kissed her hand again. He found it amusing to tease her.

'H...have you been doing much lately?' she blurted out, trying to change the subject. Jafar could see that she was getting uncomfortable and decided to let go of her hand (even though it was amusing him) otherwise the date could go badly and she might not go out with him again.

'No not really. Just planning and talking to the others.' He answered.

'Oh I see. Do you have any hobbies?' Grimhilde asked.

'_Hobbies_?' Jafar repeated.

'When you take a break from planning what do you do in that spare time?' Grimhilde asked.

'Oh right. I would have to say reading.' Jafar replied. 'And you?' he asked.

'Well I would have to say putting my makeup on.' She answered and laughed. Jafar then started laughing as well. Gasping for breath they soon ceased their laughing. Jafar coughed and then spoke.

'Do you go out on dates much?' Jafar asked.

'Not really although it doesn't bother me after what happened with my last date.' Grimhilde replied.

'What happened?' Jafar asked.

'You don't want to know.' She replied.

'Then what was the point in mentioning it?' Jafar commented.

Grimhilde glared at him and Jafar just smirked in response. She sighed.

'Fine I'll tell you.' She said. Jafar took a sip of his wine. 'On my last date I went out with Captain Hook.' She told him and Jafar choked on his wine. He started coughing. After a few minutes he managed to calm himself down.

'Captain Hook?' he blurted out.

'Yes. Something wrong?' Grimhilde replied and smirked at him. Jafar smirked back at her.

'Nothing at all. It just came as a surprise to me.' He commented. 'Continue.' He said.

'Hmm...anyway the date was going fine until I happened to mention the name Peter Pan and then he wouldn't stop talking about him. 'Blast that Peter Pan, when I get a hold of him...' and what not. I swear I was considering leaving him in that restaurant. Then at the end of the date his hook caught on my coat and when he tried to pull it off he ended up tearing my coat so I started shouting at him for being such an idiot and not thinking properly and we ended up going our separate ways.' Grimhilde explained.

'And how are the two of you now?' Jafar asked curiously.

'Oh we're fine. That date was months ago but I have to say that you're far more interesting than that idiotic Captain Hook.' Grimhilde commented and smirked seductively at Jafar.

'Am I really?' Jafar said and took her hand and held it in his and smirked at her.

'Indeed you are.' Grimhilde replied. 'Apart from Maleficent did you ever go out on many dates?' she asked.

'No.' Jafar said simply. 'But I'm glad I went on this date.' He told her. Grimhilde blushed again. Jafar turned and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11 o'clock. He was surprised.

'Goodness I didn't think it was that late.' Jafar sounded.

'Nor did I. Maybe we should get going.' Grimhilde spoke.

'Very well.' Jafar replied and they both disappeared. The waiter dashed to their table.

'Hey wait. You didn't pay for your meals.' He shouted. He then heard voices.

'So long.' Jafar and Grimhilde said and laughed.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again I had a look on the internet for meals that suited them but it was hard trying to find a name for Grimhilde's meal because I couldn't find out that much about her so I choose pork and apple casserole because she gives and apple to snow white and she's a queen so it sounds like something that she would eat. Where as with Jafar I know he likes snakes but I wasn't sure if you can eat them lol so I searched on the internet and found snake soup.

If you're wondering why I didn't mention the waiter that much it was because if I did it would sound very similar to Maleficent and Hades date so I only mentioned him a little bit. Anyway I might get chapter 6 up this week but I can't guarantee it.


	6. A Twist in the Plan

Hey guys. Chapter 6. R'n'R

All the characters belong to Disney.

This chapter is dedicated to Embracing Isanity and Ditzy Minx.

* * *

Hades and Maleficent were still in the restaurant. Hades looked at the window. It was dark outside and he was thinking that maybe get going because he was starting to get tired. Hearing about Maleficent's past was interesting and he wouldn't mind going out with her again and get to know more about her. He had never saw Maleficent as anything more than the leader of the villains but tonight he was seeing her in a different light. He wondered if she thought the same about him. He looked away from the window and faced her.

'You wanna get out of here babe?' Hades asked.

'Yes. It is getting late after all.' Maleficent replied. To be honest she wanted to stay in the restaurant and talk to Hades for a bit longer but she knew she needed some sleep, otherwise she would be cranky in the morning.

The waiter looked at the clock in the kitchen. He knew that the restaurant would be closing shortly so he decided to give them the bill for their meals. He walked over to their table.

'Here's your bill sir.' He said and handed the bill to Hades. Hades eyes widened as he saw the bill.

'What!! This punk is overcharging me. I'll teach him not to mess with the Lord of the Dead.' Hades furiously thought. Normally he wouldn't have minded paying for the meal but the amount on the bill was pushing it. He looked at the waiter.

'Fine, fine, fine and here's something for you.' Hades replied in a calm voice and zapped the waiter and he was on fire.

'Ahhh!!!' he exclaimed. Hades and Maleficent laughed at him. The waiter ran to the kitchen to put out the fire. He grabbed a jug full of cold water that was next to the kitchen sink and poured the water onto himself. The fire went out and the waiter breathed a sigh of relief. He then sank to the floor.

'Impressive.' Maleficent commented and smirked at him. She hadn't expected Hades to set fire to the waiter but when she had saw him looking at the bill she could see the fury in his eyes and knew that the waiter was in trouble.

'Gotta show him who he's messing with babe.' Hades stated and returned the smirk. 'Let's go.' he said and they both disappeared. They arrived at the villain's castle, outside the door to Maleficent's room. Maleficent faced Hades.

'Thank you for a pleasant evening.' Maleficent commented and smiled.

'No problem.' Hades replied. Maleficent opened the door to her room and was about to walk in when Hades took her hand. She turned and looked at him.

'What is it Hades?' she asked with a confused expression.

Hades stared at her. 'Well here goes nothing.' He thought. He leaned in and kissed Maleficent. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Maleficent was surprised. It had been a long time since she'd kissed a man but at the same time she felt strangely happy. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Hades pulled away after a minute. He smirked at the surprised look on her face.

'Well I most certainly wasn't expecting that.' Maleficent commented and smirked.

'So...Maleficent do you wanna maybe go out sometime? You know like on a second date?' Hades asked.

'Yes. I'd love to.' Maleficent replied and smiled.

'What d'ya say about tomorrow night?' Hades asked hopefully.

'Hmm... Maleficent thought for a minute and Hades had a feeling that she was going to say no. 'I don't think I have anything else planned. Very well tomorrow night it is. ' Maleficent replied. Hades was relieved at this.

'Great. I'll pick ya up at 6 o'clock.' Hades said.

'Perfect.' Maleficent replied and smiled.

'Goodnight Maleficent.' Hades said.

'Goodnight Hades.' Maleficent said and Hades vanished in a whirl of grey smoke. Maleficent opened the door to her room and went inside.

Meanwhile Jafar and Grimhilde had now arrived at the villain's castle, outside of Grimhilde's room. They were holding hands and Grimhilde faced Jafar.

'I had a very interesting time tonight.' Grimhilde commented and grinned.

'So did I.' Jafar replied. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

'You know for a villain you are such a gentle man.' Grimhilde commented and smirked.

'When I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world why wouldn't I be?' Jafar questioned causing Grimhilde to blush again.

'You know for a villain you do seem to blush a lot.' Jafar commented and stroked her cheek with his hand. 'It's cute.' He said.

'It's your fault. I wouldn't blush so much if you wouldn't keep complimenting me!!' Grimhilde snapped and grabbed his hand and moved it away from her cheek. Jafar just laughed in response.

'I was only joking Grimhilde. No need to be so serious.' Jafar said and smirked. Grimhilde glared at him.

'Would you like to go out again sometime?' Jafar asked.

'I suppose.' Grimhilde teased. She smiled wickedly. 'Hmm...I know a way to get my revenge.' She thought. She moved closer to Jafar and took his robes in her hands. Jafar stared at her with wide eyes and was about to ask her what she was doing when she pulled him into a kiss. A wave of electricity passed through both of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Jafar wasn't sure what to do. Grimhilde was about to pull away Jafar grabbed her and pulled her back into the kiss. He placed one hand on the back of her head pressing her against him and after a few minutes he trailed his fingers through her hair with one hand and snaked his other hand around her waist. Grimhilde deepened the kiss. She slowly pulled away after a few minutes. Both of them were gasping for air.

'Goodnight Jafar.' Grimhilde said and smiled at him.

'G...g...good night Grimhilde.' Jafar blurted out.

Grimhilde smirked at him and opened the door to her room and went inside. Jafar stared at the door to her room for a moment and disappeared.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I won't be updating for a while cause I'll be on holiday but I'll try and get chapter 7 posted up when I get back.


	7. A New Plan

Hey guys.

Here's chapter 7. R'n'R

* * *

Maleficent woke up from a very pleasant sleep. The best one she'd had in ages. She felt happy after how well her date with Hades went last night and decided to go and see Cruella and Ursula. No doubt they would ask her how her date went. They would probably want every single detail but she wouldn't tell them everything. Maleficent was never a one to boast or prattle on about something. Sighing, she got out of bed and looked around her bedroom. It was a very plain room. There were purple curtains, a wardrobe, a small bookshelf (she had a larger one in her study), a double bed with thorns on the headboard, black pillows and a purple quilt and there was also a gothic style dressing table in the corner of room. She remembered when she had invited Jafar to stay sometimes.

_There were times when she had been looking at her bookshelf, trying to think of what book she would use for her plans when Jafar had sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She had hated it at first, telling him that they had to focus more on planning and less on their relationship and Jafar would release her and walk away. She had felt guilty afterwards which was not like her but she knew what came first.__One day Jafar had sneaked up behind her again. Maleficent was wearing her nighty and Jafar was just wearing his black pants as they had only just woken up. He wrapped his arms around her again. Maleficent was about to tell him to let go of her when Jafar kissed her neck softly. His warm lips on her neck made feel happy but it didn't take her anger away completely. Jafar pulled his lips away from her neck and rested his lips beside her ear.__'I love you.' He whispered. That was the first time that he had told her that but Maleficent didn't say anything. She knew he was disappointed but she couldn't lie to him. After a while she didn't mind Jafar wrapping his arms around her. She felt safe and happy in his arms, despite the fact that she didn't love him. Remembering all of this Maleficent realised that Jafar had always said that he loved her each and every day, even though he knew that she wouldn't say anything. _

Maleficent shook her head, trying to forget the past and walked over to her wardrobe. She changed out of her black nighty and into her usual black and purple robes. She tied her long black hair into a ponytail and put her horned headdress on and then she picked her staff which was rested beside her bed. Her pet raven Diablo wasn't perched on her shoulder or her staff. She sighed and closed her eyes in annoyance. 'He must be with that annoying parrot.' Maleficent thought, annoyed. When Jafar and Maleficent were dating Iago and Diablo sometimes joined them. Diablo didn't like Iago and was always chasing him. They would end up in a fight and Jafar and Maleficent would have to use their magic to separate them. Even though they weren't dating anymore Diablo would still chase Iago when he saw him and Maleficent had to use her magic to stop him but today she couldn't be bothered. 'Let them play their little game. He will come back when he's all tattered to bits.' Maleficent thought, opening her eyes. She then disappeared.

Meanwhile Ursula and Cruella were sitting in the living room having a cup of tea. They were waiting for Maleficent. The pair of them were nervous and feared the arrival of Maleficent as they were expecting her to be furious with them for setting her up on a terrible blind date. Cruella was constantly smoking while Ursula was chewing on her nails. After a long 10 minutes Maleficent appeared in the room with her staff in her hand. To Cruella and Ursula's surprise she looked happy.

Maleficent walked over to them and sat down next to them. She smiled at them which terrified Cruella and Ursula. After a moment of awkward silence Cruella decided to speak up.

'So...how was your date darling?' Cruella asked nervously.

'It was...fine.' Maleficent replied, still smiling.

'Really?' Ursula questioned. She wondered why Maleficent hadn't zapped them with her staff yet alone shouted at them.

'Of course.' Maleficent said. She couldn't understand what was wrong with the two of them.

'Did you two talk about anything interesting?' Cruella asked. She was prepared to face Maleficent's anger.

'No not really.' Maleficent lied. She didn't to tell them the truth because she never told them what happened between her and Jafar when they wanted to know. She knew that Cruella and Ursula would take a huff and demand to know why she hadn't told them and she wasn't ready for that. Cruella would probably storm out of the room.

'So you're not mad at us darling?' Cruella asked, nervously.

'No. Why should I be?' Maleficent questioned suspiciously, with one eyebrow raised.

'Oh it's absolutely nothing to worry about Mal.' Ursula replied and nudged Cruella rather harshly, causing Cruella turn whip around and glare at her. Ursula glared back at her.

'Hmm.' Maleficent said, not convinced but she decided to let that conversation drop. Cruella and Ursula both turned back to Maleficent.

'So what else happened Mal dear?' Ursula asked.

'Nothing. He brought me back here and asked me if I wanted to go out again.' Maleficent said.

'And what did you say darling?' Cruella asked, hoping that she said no.

'I said yes. We are going out tonight.' Maleficent replied.

'I see.' Cruella said. 'Why in the world did she have to say yes?' Cruella thought, in an exasperated tone. 'So where are you two going for your date?' Cruella asked.

'I'm not sure. He did not say.' Maleficent answered. There was silence for a while and then Maleficent spoke up. 'Well I really must be leaving. I have lots of planning to do.' Maleficent said and stood up. She faced Cruella and Ursula. 'And would you two get some work done. You are a disgrace to the forces of evil.' Maleficent stated and disappeared.

'How dare she say that.' Cruella muttered to Ursula.

Meanwhile Captain Hook had just finished talking to Jafar. Apparently Jafar's date had gone well and he was taking Grimhilde out tonight to a bar called Live It Up. This was bad. He really didn't want to have to tell Cruella and Ursula and face their anger but it was crucial that they know. Hook made his way to the living room. When he arrived he opened the doors and went inside. Cruella and Ursula immediately faced him as soon as he entered the room. They glared at him. Cruella stood up and walked over to him. She grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him closer to her face.

'You complete and utter idiot!!' Cruella shouted in his face.

'Excuse me. Who do you think you are woman!! ?' Hook spat.

'Thanks to your 'great' plan Mal now likes Hades.' Cruella sounded sarcastically.

'You two went along with it so it's both of your faults as well.' Hook exclaimed.

'Oh no you don't. I specifically said that if the plan fails it's your fault.' Cruella spat.

'On the contrary. You said that if Maleficent and Jafar tried to kill us it's my fault. You never said anything if Maleficent and Hades liked each other.' Hook stated.

'I don't care it's still your fault!!' Cruella shouted.

'You both went along with it!!' Hook exclaimed.

'Why you. I'll...I'll...

'Face it sweetcakes he's right. We both went along with it.' Ursula interrupted.

'I...I...oh what's the use he's right. The annoying imbecile.' Cruella muttered in defeat and released Hook's jacket. She walked over the couch and sat back down next to Ursula.

'Oh what do we do? Whatever do we do?' Cruella said in an exasperated tone and buried her face in hands.

'Well we could spy on them and see what happen.' Ursula suggested.

'Absolutely not. I will not face Mal's anger nor Hades.' Cruella sniffed.

'Fine. Then we are back to square one dearrr.' Ursula said in an annoyed tone.

'And can you assure me that we won't get killed by them darling?' Cruella questioned.

'Of course honey. All we have to do is stay in the shadows and no harm done sweetcakes.' Ursula said.

'Well we'll have to keep an eye on Jafar and Grimhilde as well.' Hook pointed out.

'And just why is that?' Cruella questioned, with one eyebrow raised.

'Well...eh...you see Jafar and Grimhilde like each other as well.' Hook blurted out.

'What!! ?' Cruella and Ursula shouted in unison.

'And you couldn't have told us this beforehand!!' Cruella exclaimed.

'Now calm down. You two keep an eye on Maleficent and Hades and I'll keep an eye on Jafar and Grimhilde.' Hook said.

'Where will you be?' Cruella asked.

'Jafar told me that he's taking Grimhilde to a bar called Live It Up. Where will you two be?' Hook asked Cruella and Ursula.

'We don't know yet. Mal said that she didn't know where Hades was taking here.' Ursula replied.

'So how will you spy on them?' Hook asked.

'We will come up with a plan. You just keep an eye on Jafar and Grimhilde and don't fail.' Cruella stated.

'I assure my dear you I won't.' Hook replied and smiled wickedly at her.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Whoa this is a long chapter. I really should stop writing so much lol. Sorry that there's no Jafar, Grimhilde and Hades. They'll be in the next chapter. This chapter is crucial to the story.


	8. Trouble's Brewing

Hey guys. Chapter 8. R'n'R.

Sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever but I had exams so I couldn't continue my story but I've finished them so I'll be updating my story more often.

All the characters belong to Disney.

* * *

It was nearly 6 o'clock in the villains castle. Cruella and Ursula were standing outside of Maleficent's door. They knew that Hades wouldn't come and knock on Maleficent's door. He was a God. He could easily appear and disappear so what would be the point of arriving at her door. Cruella and Ursula had their ears pressed against the door so they could hear what Hades and Maleficent said. They could only hear Maleficent moving around the room. After a few moments they heard a voice.

'Hey Maleficent. You ready to go?' Hades asked. He was dressed in his normal attire.

'Of course. Where are we going?' Maleficent asked. She was a purple and black dress, a black coat and her horned headdress.

'I thought I'd take ya to a bar. It's called Live It Up.' Hades replied.

'Sounds...interesting.' Maleficent said.

'Well let's get goin then babe.' Hades said. They both disappeared. Cruella and Ursula couldn't hear their voices anymore and assumed that they had left.

'Live It Up? That's where Jafar and Grimhilde will be. This is going to be hell darling. Let's go' Cruella said. Cruella and Ursula made their way out of the castle. They looked around for the portal opener. With the castle being in the middle of nowhere the only way the villains could go anywhere was by the portal opener. This had been created for villains who didn't use magic. Cruella and Ursula arrived at the portal opener.

'Portal opener take us to the bar Live It Up.' Cruella said. A portal opened up for them and they walked through it. They arrived at the bar. Hades and Maleficent would already be inside so they walked into the bar. It was quite quiet in the bar. There weren't many people there. The bar was dark apart from a few lights where the tables were. They could see Maleficent and Hades at a table not very far from the entrance doors. Cruella and Ursula quickly ran and stood in the corner of the bar. It was really dark in the corner so Maleficent and Hades wouldn't see them. A few minutes later Jafar and Grimhilde appeared in the bar. Jafar wore his usual attire while Grimhilde wore a sparkling dark blue dress and had her hair down.

'Oh this is just terrific.' Jafar mumbled sarcastically. He was hoping that tonight it would be just him and Grimhilde. He'd never expected to see his ex here tonight. He looked at the person opposite her. Maleficent and Hades? This was even more surprising. Fortunately they hadn't seen them yet as they were looking at the menus.

'So... it must have been Hades who she went out with last night.' Jafar thought. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. He didn't know why he felt this. After all it had been a month since him and Maleficent had broken up and he was on a date with Grimhilde but still...

Grimhilde faced Jafar. 'Perhaps we should leave. We could always go somewhere else.' Grimhilde suggested. When they'd appeared in the bar she had also spotted Maleficent and Hades. She had looked at Jafar and saw that he had an angry look on his face. His hand that she was holding was stiff. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him which made a change considering she hadn't felt sorry for anyone other than her family before. He didn't need this after they had had such a great date last night. She ran her other hand along his cheek. She started stroking his cheek when Jafar took her hand. He smirked at her.

'I will be fine I assure you. Tonight is just about you and me my dear.' He replied calmly and gently kissed her hand. He leaned in and rested his lips beside her ear.

'Besides... it could be fun.' He purred into her ear, causing Grimhilde to laugh quietly. They walked over to the tables and sat at a table a short distance away from Hades and Maleficent. A few minutes later Captain Hook entered the bar. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Maleficent and Hades AND Jafar and Grimhilde.

'Psst.' Cruella sounded. Hook looked to his left and saw Cruella and Ursula in the corner of the bar. Cruella made a motion with her hand, telling him to come over to them. Hook quickly made his way over to them.

'What in name of Peter Pan is going on here?' Hook demanded.

'Shh. Do you want them to spot us?' Cruella pointed out. Hook glared at her, not liking being told what to do. However Cruella continued. 'We heard Hades say that he was taking Maleficent here so that's what's happened.' Cruella explained.

'Fantastic.' Hook murmured sarcastically. Cruella grabbed the front of his jacket.

'Stop complaining. It wasn't our fault that Hades chose the same place as Jafar you idiot.' Cruella spat in his face. Hook yanked his jacket out of her grip and the three of them watched the four villains in silence.

Maleficent looked up from her menu and spotted Jafar seated at a table. She saw that Grimhilde was with him. She was surprised at this and suddenly felt a twinge of jealously. This was surprising to her as well considering she didn't love Jafar and she was here with Hades.

She sighed. 'This is all I need.' She mumbled and looked back at her menu. Hades looked up from his menu.

'What's wrong babe?' Hades asked. He looked around and spotted Jafar and Grimhilde seated at a table.

'Oh right gotcha.' Hades said. He put down his menu and looked at Maleficent.

'Just ignore em babe. Nothin you can do about it, unless you wanna leave. We could go somewhere else if ya want. I'm cool with it. ' Hades said.

'No... you're quite right. I should just ignore them.' Maleficent replied.

'You sure? I'd hate to see your beautiful face all tensed and stressed babe.' Hades asked and smirked at her.

'Absolutely.' Maleficent replied simply and returned the smirk.

'Right. So what you havin? I'm havin a beer.' Hades said. Maleficent looked at the menu again.

'I think I will have ... a vodka.' Maleficent said. Hades nearly choked on his own breath.

'Vodka?' Hades blurted out.

'Yes...is something wrong?' Maleficent questioned and raised an eyebrow at him.

'Not at all babe. Ya just don't seem like the type to... I dunno drink vodka.' Hades replied.

Maleficent smiled. 'Well it seems you have learned something new about me already Mr. Lord of the Dead.' She teased. Hades returned the smile.

'One thing I'll say about ya Mal. You're a real mystery.' Hades commented. Maleficent was going to get angry with him for calling her that name but what was the use. It would just make him call her that even more so she decided to forget about it. Instead she just laughed. Hades just smirked at her. He was about to get up when he decided that it was un-villainy to have to get the drinks himself and he didn't want Maleficent to think that he was one of the good guys. He looked around and saw the bartender.

'Hey bartender one vodka and one beer pronto.' Hades called.

'You will have to come here and get them yourself sir.' The bartender called back.

'Right that does it. I'll show him.' Hades thought furiously. He zapped the front of the bar causing the bartender to jump out of his skin. The front of the bar was on fire. The people in the bar gasped in fear. Cruella, Ursula and Hook looked at each other and sighed. Hades just couldn't control his temper if he didn't get his way. Jafar and Grimhilde looked at Hades, then at the front of the bar and then back at each other.

'Well that was not unexpected.' Jafar commented.

'Indeed.' Grimhilde responded.

It didn't surprise them in the least. They knew Hades well and knew that he gets angry very easily so it didn't bother them. The bartender however quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed a jug of water, ran back to the bar and poured the water on it to extinguish the flames. He did this a few times and flames completely died out. The bartender looked at Hades, shaking uncontrollably.

'Now unless you wanna be burnt to smithereens get me those drinks NOW!' Hades shouted. The bartender immediately made their drinks, placed them on a tray and brought them over to the two villains. He took the drinks off the tray and placed them on their table.

'Here...are...your...drinks...s...sir.' he stuttered.

'Thanks and next time when I tell ya to do something that means do it. Ya got that!' Hades bellowed.

'Yes yes of course sir.' The bartender replied in a panicky tone.

'Good.' Hades said and grinned evilly at him. 'You may go now.' He stated.

'Thank you sir.' The bartender responded and walked back to the front of the bar.

Maleficent laughed. 'I never get tired of you torturing people Hades.' Maleficent spoke.

'What can I say I luvvv bein evil.' Hades announced with pride in his voice. Maleficent laughed again.

Meanwhile Jafar and Grimhilde began talking.

'So...what would you like to drink Grimhilde?' Jafar asked.

'Hmm...' Grimhilde looked at the menu. 'I will have red wine.' She replied. 'What are you having Jafar?' she asked.

'Larger.' Jafar replied.

'Are you getting up to get the drinks?' Grimhilde teased with a smirk on her face.

'I think you already know the answer my dear'. Jafar purred. He looked at the bartender.

'Bartender!' Jafar shouted. The bartender who was still a bit shaky from his encounter with Hades quickly faced Jafar.

'One larger and your finest wine now!' Jafar shouted. The bartender was about to tell him to come and get it himself but the look on Jafar's face to him that it would be wise not to and to get him the drinks. He quickly made their drinks, placed them on a tray and brought them over to the two other villains. He took the drinks off the tray and placed them on their table. Once he did that he walked back to the front of the bar. Jafar and Grimhilde took their drinks, took a sip of them and placed them back on the table.

'You are so beautiful tonight.' Jafar complimented and stroked her hand. Grimhilde smiled.

'And you are so handsome tonight.' Grimhilde complimented. Jafar decided to have some fun and annoy Hades and Maleficent. He smiled at Grimhilde.

'I've never met a woman like you before.' Jafar announced, loud enough so that Hades and Maleficent would hear him. Maleficent and Hades looked over at Jafar and Grimhilde and Jafar smirked at Hades. Hades then turned around and faced Maleficent.

'Mal babes you're the most beautiful woman here tonight.' Hades announced louder, wanting Jafar and Grimhilde to hear. Jafar and Grimhilde turned around. Jafar glared at Hades and Hades just smirked in return. Maleficent smirked at Grimhilde who just glared daggers at her. Jafar suddenly smirked to Hades surprise and turned back around and faced Grimhilde.

'Maleficent's beauty doesn't even compare to yours and she's nowhere near as interesting as you.' Jafar announced loudly. Maleficent's smirk turned into a scowl. Hades couldn't imagine how furious she was right now. Her grip tightened on her staff. It was bad enough having her ex in the same place as she was but to have him insulting her like that he had definitely crossed the line. She was thinking of zapping him into the next building but that wouldn't accomplish anything. She managed to calm herself down and tried to think of a better way for revenge. A devilish grin appeared on her face and she faced at Hades.

'You know Hades. I'm glad that Jafar and I broke up. I have finally found someone that trullllly understands me.' Maleficent commented loudly, grinning devilishly at Jafar. Jafar frowned and was about to stand up when Grimhilde stood up. She was going to give Maleficent a taste of her own medicine by showing her what she was missing now that she wasn't with Jafar. Jafar watched as she walked over to him and stood in front of him. Jafar pushed his chair back and turned it around so that Grimhilde was directly in front of him. Without warning Grimhilde pulled him out of his chair and pulled him towards her. Maleficent smirked. She knew that Grimhilde would storm out. She got angry so easily.

'Grimhilde what are you... But before Jafar could even finish his sentence she pressed his lips to his in a passionate kiss, shocking Maleficent, Hades and even Jafar. Cruella, Ursula and Hook's jaws dropped. None of the villains had expected Grimhilde to do that.

'That...that was most certainly unexpected.' Ursula pointed out.

'Whoa she's good.' Hades commented.

'That slut.' Maleficent thought furiously, her grip tightening on her staff. Her jealousy was beginning to rise again. Grimhilde placed her hands on Jafar's shoulders and deepened the kiss. Jafar finally closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Grimhilde nibbled on his bottom lip and then pulled away. Jafar looked at Maleficent and Hades and flashed them a wicked grin.

'Well this night his gone rather well.' Jafar thought, happy that Maleficent had been shown up.

He then turned and faced Grimhilde.

'Let's go Jafar. My tolerance his reached it's limit.' She told him. Taking his hand she cast one last glare at Maleficent and Jafar clicked his fingers and they disappeared. They arrived at the villain's castle. Grimhilde stood in front of Jafar, still holding his hand. She looked down at the floor.

'I'm sorry for shocking you like that. I feel like such an idiot for kissing you in front of everyone. I'm surprised that you weren't embarrassed it's just that witch was getting on my nerves and... But before she could finish her sentence Jafar slid his fingers underneath her chin and tilted her face up towards his.

'Don't be sorry. I'll admit I was shocked but I was far from embarrassed. Now that's the kind of revenge I like.' He replied and flashed Grimhilde a wide smirk. Grimhilde smirked seductively in return.

'Kiss me.' She purred, while stroking his beard.

'You don't have to ask me twice.' Jafar purred in return. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, running his skeleton-like hands up her back. Grimhilde moaned in his kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jafar broke the kiss and took her hands in his.

'Can I see you tomorrow night? I have something special planned.' Jafar asked.

'Of course.' Grimhilde replied. 'What time?' she asked.

'I will pick you up at 6 o'clock.' Jafar answered. He gently kissed her cheek. 'Goodnight Grimhilde.' Jafar said.

'Goodnight Jafar.' Grimhilde said and Jafar disappeared.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had to spilt this chapter in half otherwise it would be a really long chapter so I'll post the other half up soon.


	9. The Aftermath

Hey guys. Sorry. I know I said this chapter was going to be posted soon but I had writer's block.

All the characters belong to Disney. This chapter is dedicated to DisneyPrincess. Thank you so much for the reviews.

* * *

Maleficent and Hades sat in silence in the bar after Jafar and Grimhilde left. Everyone else who had been in the bar beforehand had left. Hades looked around the quiet, dull bar, all the while wondering what to say to Maleficent. Tonight had been very different from what he had been expecting. For one thing he hadn't expected Jafar and Grimhilde to be in the bar. Although it had been fun to annoy them but they had had the last laugh in the end. So to top it off his date with Maleficent hadn't gone as well as it should have.

Getting bored from looking around the bar, Hades turned his attention to Maleficent who seemed to be elsewhere. She looked so calm which surprised him considering he would went ballistic if someone had shown him up. She hadn't tried to kill anyone with her dark magic, she hadn't wrecked havoc on the bar...nothing. However her eyes did have a murderous look to them and Hades couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking of doing. Even though she looked angry her beauty was still shinning through.

Her beautiful yellow eyes that possessed so much mystery to them and at the same time could scare you to the core. Her long nose, her luscious red lips...Hades was becoming lost in her beauty. It was strange to him thinking of her in this way. He tore his gaze away from her face to her hands. One pale green hand was rested on the table while the other holding her staff lightly. He looked at her face again. Finally realising that Hades was looking at her Maleficent smiled a bit.

'You okay babe?' Hades asked, curiously.

'Yes...of course.' Maleficent replied, smiling weakly but Hades could detect the slightest hint of anger in her voice. He knew that what had happened before was bothering her. Raising a single eyebrow at her he put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his seat.

'Ya shouldn't bottle ya anger up Mal. Just let it out.' He sounded casually, slouching further in his seat. Maleficent's smile faded and she raised an eyebrow at him.

'And just what my dear makes you think that I'm angry?' she questioned. Taking her glass in her hand she lifted it to her lips and took a small sip.

'Come onnn, ya can't fool me.' Hades pointed out. He threw her an I-know-what's –bothering-you look.

'I have no idea what you're prattling on about.' Maleficent commented, hiding how she really felt.

'Okay whatever ya say.' Hades sighed. The pair of them went back to silence. Hades put his arms on the table and cracked his knuckles. Looking around the bar for the second time Hades didn't know that Maleficent had moved until he heard a loud smash. He immediately turned his gaze to the mistress of all evil and saw that she had her back to him. He stared at the front of the bar and was surprised to see that all of the glasses had been smashed. Realisation then hit him. Maleficent had smashed the glasses. Well he was the one who had told her not to bottle her anger up and now she had released it. Now satisfied Maleficent turned around and faced Hades. She sighed heavily, knowing that Hades had been right.

'You're right. You're absolutely right. It does bother me and I know it shouldn't considering Jafar and have I have broken up but...it's...well...it's...' The Lord of the Dead took her pale green hand in his large grey one.

'Babe forget about that yutz and his looks obsessed woman. I bet ya they won't even last. Yeesh what does that guy see in her? I was watin for Mr magic mirror to appear. You know how she can't live without that. Am I right or I am right?' Hades cut across. Maleficent chuckled.

'What d'ya say we blow this place huh?' He asked causing Maleficent to raise both her eyebrows at him.

'And where might I ask will we be going?' She smirked.

'Causin chaos in the heroes world's sound fun to ya?' he smirked wickedly at her.

'Indeed it does.' She murmured darkly. They finished off their drinks and disappeared. After they disappeared Cruella, Hook and Ursula emerged from the shadows and walked out of the bar. The three of them breathed in the cool, night air, relieved that they were out of the stuffy bar.

'I knew it. I knew setting Jafar and Mal on blind dates was a terrible idea. What are we going to do now?' Cruella yelled.

'Well we could...'Hook started.

'No...'Cruella put her hand in front of his face. 'No more suggestions from you!' She demanded. 'Argh I need a cigarette!' she snapped. Going too long without a cigarette was driving her crazy. She reached into her coat pocket and took out a cigarette and her lighter. After lighting it up she put her lighter back into her pocket. She inhaled the cigarette and blew a puff of smoke out in Hook's direction, causing him to cough. He tried to move the smoke out of his face with his hand.

'Blast it woman smoke somewhere else.' He bellowed.

'Oh be quiet.' Cruella frowned and with her free hand she shoved him in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Unfortunately there was a banana peel on the ground which someone had carelessly dropped and Hook could feel himself slipping on it.

'Whoa!' Hook shouted as he slipped and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Embarrassed and furious he tried so stand up but slipped again. His face went scarlet red, boiling with rage. He grabbed the banana peel that was near by in a tight grip, sat up and threw it directly at Cruella. Cruella hadn't been watching Hook and had had her back to him so she didn't see the banana peel until she felt something hit the back of her head. She whipped around and scowled at Hook.

'Why you...'she snarled and stalked towards him. Hook had already stood up and was slowly walking towards her. Just before they got to each other Ursula intervened.

'Stop it the pair of you before you kill each other.' Ursula barked, grabbing their wrists with her black tentacles to stop them. Cruella and Hook tried to break free but she tightened her grip, causing them to wince in pain.

'But he started it!'

'No she started it!'

'Buffoon!'

'Hag!'

'Bone idle!

'Moron!'

'Both of you started it. Now stop this nonsense now or I will keep you two like this forever!' Ursula threatened. Cruella and Hook sighed in defeat.

'Fine!'

'Alright!'

Ursula released her hold on them. Rubbing their sore wrists Cruella and Hook turned away from each other.

'Really now you two ought to act more your ages. It's like dealing with children.' Ursula pointed out. Cruella turned around and faced Ursula. 'I'll have you know I always act my age. Hook is the child around here.' Cruella remarked. Hook whipped around and faced Cruella.

'Hah.' He spat. Ursula sighed.

'Anyway what are we going to do about Jafar and Maleficent?' she asked.

'I don't know darling. Let's just go back to the castle and we'll come up with something in the morning. This whole day has worn me out. I really must get some sleep.' Cruella answered. The three villains used the portal opener to get back to the castle. After arriving outside of the castle they walked into the castle, bid their goodnights and went to their rooms.

It was 9 o'clock in the morning and some of the villains were awake. The rest of them liked to sleep in till later. Grimhilde was one of the villains that was up. She was dressed in her usual attire and was sitting at her desk, working on her plans. She was having trouble focusing on her work as thoughts of Jafar were filling her mind. She couldn't wait to see where he was taking her tonight. Going out with Jafar was the best thing she'd ever done. Suddenly there was a knock at her door, tearing her away from her thoughts.

'Enter.' She called. The door opened and Jafar walked in. A smirk formed on his face when he saw that she hadn't looked up from her desk. He walked over to her and stood behind her. He then leaned down and rested his lips beside her ear.

'Good morning Grimhilde.' He whispered, startling the queen. She immediately turned around and looked up at Jafar. He smiled at her and she smiled in return.

'Good morning to you too Jafar.' She said. Jafar extended his hand out to her and she took it and he pulled her up. She noticed that his other arm was behind his back.

'What are you hiding from me?' She asked, raising a single eyebrow at him. Jafar pulled his arm out from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of lilies in his hand. Grimhilde gasped in surprise, covering her mouth with her hand.

'Oh Jafar they're beautiful.' She said. He hand her the flowers.

'Just like you. I'm glad that you like them.' Jafar flattered. Grimhilde blushed and placed the flowers on her desk. She turned back to Jafar and put her arms around his shoulders.

'Thank you so much.' She said. Jafar cupped her face in his hands.

'You're very welcome.' He smirked and pulled her into a deep kiss. He then moved his hands from her face to her waist, sliding them down slowly to her hips. Grimhilde was taken aback by this but continued kissing him. Moments later Jafar pulled away.

'Care to go for a walk around the castle?' He asked.

'Jafar you know that I can't. I have to work on my plans otherwise we will never take over the...' Jafar pressed a finger to her lips and her eyes widened a bit.

'Grimhilde... forget about the plans for a while. You can always work on them later. Please just go for a walk with me.' He said and moved his finger from her lips. He didn't want to be in a relationship where planning was always standing in the way of it. That was what had happened with him and Maleficent. She always saw planning as more important but he wasn't going to tell Grimhilde about that. She didn't need to know.

'You're right we have plenty of time. I'd love to go for a walk with you.' She replied. Taking her hand Jafar lead her out of the room. They walked down the hallway.

'By the way how did you that lilies were my favourite flowers?' Grimhilde asked, curiously. Jafar looked at her.

'Lucky guess I suppose.' He said smoothly. Grimhilde laughed in response and entwined her slender fingers with Jafar's bony ones.

Meanwhile Maleficent was sitting on the couch in the living room. She had been working on her plans earlier when she decided to take a break. This was unlike her but for some reason she couldn't be bothered to work on her plans that much. Maybe it was because of what had happened in the bar, maybe it was because the others didn't always get much work done or maybe it was because she wanted to go on another date with Hades. It's funny she's never wanted to go on a date with a man so much since well...since... Jafar.

Last night had been fun causing chaos in the heroes world but sadly it didn't last. They were defeated by the heroes againnnn. Urgh she was getting sick of being defeated but hopefully their time would come when they would win. Stroking Diablo's feathers she sighed softly. Diablo could sense that his mistress wasn't her usual self. He looked at her and cawed. Maleficent smirked at him. No matter what mood she was in her pet always made her feel better.

'So ya actually do take a break?' A voice asked. She looked up and saw that Hades appeared on the couch next to her.

'Sure it's wise to do that? Ya might go crazy.' He teased. Maleficent smirked at him.

'Shouldn't you be working on YOUR plans? You keep avoiding them and annoying people like me. I'm merely having a short break and then I'm going back to my room.' Maleficent commented.

'Hey ya know you like it babe.' Hades grinned. 'And besides I can't help it if the underworld needs me. Heck if I weren't there everythin would be topsy turvy.' He pointed out. Maleficent raised an eyebrow at him.

'Hmm...I suppose you have a point.' She said.

'Last night was fun eh? Till them goody two shoes creamed us.' Hades asked. Maleficent smiled at him.

'Yes... it was.' She replied.

'Ya busy tonight by any chance?' Hades asked.

'That all depends on where you're taking me.' She teased, raising an eyebrow.

'You wanna go out againnn? Aye yai yai. Well that's my plans ruined.' Hades sighed. Maleficent suddenly became interested.

'What did you already have mind?' she asked.

'Well maybe...nah doesn't matter babe. We'll go out somewhere.' Hades wavered.

'No we won't. Hades if you have something else in mind then I wouldn't mind hearing it. Besides it would be a change so enlighten me on these plans of yours.' Maleficent objected.

'Okay then. Ya see I was kinda hoping that you might wanna stay in tonight.' Hades explained.

'Oh I see. No I don't mind. Which part of the castle will we be occupying?' Maleficent asked.

'You'll just have to wait n see won't ya?' Hades smirked. Maleficent moved closer to him and leaned so that her face was merely inches from his own.

'Very well but I had better like it.' She whispered darkly but Hades could tell that she was joking.

'Oh you will babe you will.' Hades purred. Maleficent flashed him a seductive smirk and pressed her lips to his. Diablo flew away from his mistress and Hades and left the room. Hades wrapped his arms around the wicked woman, pulling her closer to him. He made a bold move and deepened the kiss. The god became lost in her kiss. He'd never experienced a kiss so powerful and so...passionate and couldn't help but feel disappointed when she pulled away.

'I have to go. I'll see you later.' She said and stood up. Before she could leave Hades grabbed her hand.

'Ya knowww you don't have ta leave so soon. Everybody else is still in bed. We could ya know...Hades trailed off, flashing her a suggestive smirk. Maleficent's yellow eyes widened a bit.

'While that does sound like something that I would like to do alas planning needs to be done. But would you...

Hades stood up from the couch. 'Would I what?'

Maleficent leaned in closer and Hades was about to kiss her when Maleficent whispered.

'Get a start on your planning.' And with that she moved away and disappeared in a wave of green flames.

'Damn she sure knows how to torment a guy.' Hades murmured in an annoyed tone.

Meanwhile Jafar and Grimhilde had decided to take a break from walking around the castle and sat down on chairs opposite each other, outside of the castle.

'I would like to know more about you Grimhilde if you wouldn't mind telling me. Aside from the fact that you like make-up and that your favourite flowers are lilies.' Jafar chuckled. Grimhilde laughed at his last comment.

'Alright then. I like to read sometimes, my favourite colour is purple, my favourite dish is lamb and vegetables and I love to walk at night.' She told him.

'Fascinating. Is there anything else?' Jafar asked.

'Well...my favourite drink is champagne, I love to go for long walks on the beach and I like poetry.' She said.

'Interesting. Poetry hmm? What would you say if I wrote you some poetry?' Jafar purred and stroked her cheek slowly with his hand. Grimhilde smiled at him. He was so charming.

'I wouldn't mind. So... you can write poetry?' Grimhilde asked, surprised.

'Well you see most of the lines would say kiss me and you're so beautiful but I could give it a try.' Jafar joked. Grimhilde laughed and Jafar smirked, taking her hands in his.

It was now 10:30 in the villains castle. Cruella was sound asleep when she heard banging on her door.

'Cruella wake up.' Ursula called.

'Get up ya fur wearing jack-a-ninny!' Hook shouted. Cruella furiously threw back the covers and walked to her door, wearing her red nighty. She opened the door and stared at them with murderous eyes.

'I will be out shortly so SHUT UP!' She yelled and slammed the door in their faces.

'Ow!' Ursula and Hook exclaimed in unison when the door hit their faces.

'Serves you two right.' Cruella called. She quickly got dressed. When she put her coat on she checked that she had her cigarettes and lighter, then grabbed her bag and left the room.

'Is it a crime to go to sleep now? Pardon me if I'm wrong but I thought you were allowed TO SLEEP!' Cruella barked. Ursula put her hands on her hips and glared at her.

'We need to get Jafar and Mal back together or perhaps you want them to remain apart forever dear?'

'Well had your horses I need to wake up first.' Cruella stated harshly, rubbing her tired eyes.

'That could take hours. Are you sure we have that much time to waste?' Hook remarked. Cruella chose to ignore his comment and they all made their way towards the lounge.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	10. A Chained Situation

Hey guys. Sorry there's no Jafar, Maleficent or Grimhilde in this chapter. They'll be in the next one.

I'm not that good at humor but I try my best and this idea popped into my head and I wanted to write it. No flames please. And thank you all for the reviews. They make my day.

All the characters belong to Disney. This chapter is dedicated to Nakajima Aya.

* * *

The lounge was dark and gloomy like the rest of the castle. Not many villains used it because the living room was large and spacious and all of them could be in there to discuss their plans. Cruella, Ursula and Hook were sitting down on the black and red chairs in the room. A glass table was in the centre of the chairs. Cruella drank some of her tea and placed the cup down on the table.

'I've been thinking darlings...' she started.

'Well I thought I could smell something burning.' Hook remarked, smirking evilly. Cruella picked up her cup without a single word and chucked her tea in Hook's face and then placed it back on the table. That would teach him a lesson for interrupting and insulting her. Hook jumped out of his seat after the boiling hot liquid reached his face.

'Ahhh blast you Cruella De Vil! Ow, hot, hot, hot!' Hook screamed in pain. He pulled his handkerchief out of his sleeve and wiped his face clean, although it didn't take away the pain. Hook ran out of the room and ran to the kitchen which was only a short distance from the lounge. When he arrived at the kitchen he opened the door, ran to the sink and turned the cold tap on. He splashed the cold water onto his face and sighed in relief when the pain subsided. After that he made his way back to the lounge.

'As I was say before I was rudely interrupted...Cruella continued when Hook entered the room and sat back down...why don't we talk to Grimhilde and Hades? Talking to Jafar and Mal will do us no good.' she suggested.

'But what will that accomplish?' Ursula asked. What was Cruella up to?

'We could try to convince them that Jafar and Mal are not the right people for them.' Cruella explained.

'And just how will that work? Oh wait weren't we the ones that convinced them to go on a blind date with those two in the first place? Oh bravo for coming up with that plan.' Hook drawled sarcastically.

'Would you like to have tea in your face again you twit?' Cruella threatened. Hook raised an eyebrow.

'You just go ahead and try my dear.' Hook challenged smirking at her.

'We don't have time for this nonsense so just shut up and listen!' Cruella ordered. 'Jafar and Mal have only been on two dates so it can't possibly be serious. All we have to do is point out how wrong they are for them. It's quite simple really darlings.' She explained.

'Do you really think that that's going to work angelfish? We haven't had much luck with our plans so far.' Ursula pointed out, taking a long sip of her coffee.

'Yes so I see darling...Cruella cast a deathly glare at Hook which Hook only rolled his eyes in response...but as they say if at first you don't succeed try, try again. And is our darling Hook going to join my plan or is he going to just lay about and do nothing like he usually does?' Cruella teased. Hook crossed his arms over his chest. 'Look who's talking but aye I'll help you out. I doubt you'll be able to convince Grimhilde AND Hades.' Hook remarked. Cruella stood up and slapped him across the face.

'Ow.' Hook shouted, rubbing his stinging cheek. He was really getting fed up with this humiliation and decided to get back at Cruella.

Cruella and Ursula made their way out of the room. Hook was about to drink his coffee but he had a better idea. He carried his cup in his hand and followed them out of the room. Cruella and Ursula were talking and Hook walked a little in front of them. He discreetly poured his coffee onto the floor to make it look like an accident. Cruella wasn't looking at the floor and slipped on the coffee.

'Ahh! Ursula!' Cruella shouted as slid down the hallway. Ursula tried to catch up to her without slipping on the coffee but she wasn't quick enough. Cruella eventually came to a stop as she hit smack bang into the wall and fell to the floor. Ursula caught up with her and helped her stand. Cruella wiped her front down but she noticed that her coat had coffee on it. She turned around to see Hook not far behind them, arms crossed over his chest smiling smugly.

'Now that's what I call payback.' Hook commented.

'Right that's it. I've had enough.' Cruella snapped. Cruella ran towards Hook and tackled him to the ground. They started fighting and Ursula had finally had enough. They need to put their plan into action. Why couldn't they just co-operate for once? While they were fighting Ursula walked back into the lounge and opened the cupboard that was in the corner of the room. She took out a pair of manacles that she had hid their in case of desperate times. If Hook and Cruella wouldn't co-operate willing then they would have to by force. She left the lounge and walked over to the two fighting villains. She quickly grabbed Cruella's arm with one tentacle and fastened one manacle around her wrist and fastened the other one around Hook's wrist. The pair stopped their fighting when they realised what had happened.

'What is this?' Cruella and Hook yelled in unison.

'Please tell me I'm dreaming this.' Cruella thought, worryingly. It was bad enough that they she was always arguing with him but to be chained to him was an absolute nightmare.

'What on earth do ya think you're playing at woman?' Hook exclaimed. Ursula glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

'Well you two can't and won't get along so I had no choice but to chain you together.' Ursula told them in a calm voice.

'Darling please release us. This is torture.' Cruella pleaded.

'And I don't like it anymore than she does.' Hook put in. Surely Ursula wasn't going to keep them like this...was she?

'Until you two co-operate willingly you will stay together.' Ursula explained. Cruella and Hook froze in shock. They would never be free. After their moment of quietness Cruella turned to Hook.

'You see what you've done you idiot!' she shouted.

'Me? I beg to differ!' Hook shouted back. They both stood up and dusted themselves off, with some difficulty. How were they ever going to get used to this?

'Now then. You two will convince Hades that Maleficent isn't the one for him and I will convince Grimhilde that Jafar isn't the one for her. We will meet in the lounge after.' Ursula informed them and walked off to Grimhilde's room, leaving behind an angry Hook and Cruella.

'Oh this is just splendid.' Hook drawled sarcastically.

'Oh will you shut up! You're giving me a headache.' Cruella snarled.

'Good. Some peace and quiet for a while.' Hook remarked.

'Why you...when I get out of these chains I will never work with you ever again!

'Likewise!'

Cruella resisted the urge to smack him across the face. 'However daaarling...she sounded in a voice laced with venom...considering we won't be free anytime soon I suppose I will co-operate with you till then. What do you say Hook?'

'Hmmp. I suppose I will too.' He forced a smile on his face and Cruella managed to smile back. Things were looking up.

'Now that that's settled lets go to Hades room.' Cruella said and started to walk but Hook pulled her back.

'Hold on a minute. I'm going to make another cup of coffee before we talk to him considering I did drink my last one.' Hook stated.

'We haven't got time for that you idiot.'

'But I haven't had one yet.'

'Well if you hadn't have give it to the floor you would have had it.'

'It was your fault I didn't have it.'

'What? How dare you!'

'You had to throw your tea in my face so I had to use my coffee as payback!'

'You shouldn't have insulted me you incompetent fool!'

'You shouldn't have pushed me yesterday you blundering imbecile!'

'No wonder we're not getting anywhere with our plans. You keep annoying me and coming up with stupid, idiotic ones!'

'You're always annoying me! I say we are going back to the lounge and then to Hades.' Hook shouted and yanked the chains.

'Oh no we're not. We're going to Hades first!' Cruella shouted back and yanked the chains.

'Never! To the lounge!' Hook yelled and yanked the chains again.

'In your dreams to Hades!' Cruella yelled and yanked the chains again.

'Lounge!'

'Hades!'

'Lounge!'

'Hades!'

Suddenly Hades appeared out of nowhere in a puff of smoke. Cruella and Hook quickly hid their chained hands behind their backs. So much for going to his room...

'Whoa, whoa, who keeps calling ma name?' he asked. Cruella and Hook smiled nervously.

'Why no-one darling.' Cruella said, innocently. Hades raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

'Yeah...right. So what's the problem? Wait lemmie guess Hooky givin ya problems again?' he smirked. All the villains knew that they never got along and it always amused Hades to see them argue. However he now noticed how close they were to each other and he ran a hand through his hair and stared at them in confusion.

'What is with the closeness? Shouldn't you guys be bickering, arguing, tormenting each other yadda, yadda, yadda?' He asked. Cruella and Hook tried to come up with a good reason for this. They didn't want to explain the whole scenario to him. It was too embarrassing. There just had to be another way to explain this. Cruella thought of an idea and she dreaded the thought of saying it but there seemed to be no other logical explanation for this.

'We're...dating actually.' Cruella told him.

'What? We certainly are...she covered his mouth before he could say another word. Hook tried to finish his sentence but his words came out muffled.

'Hook daaarling. We don't have to hide it anymore.' She leaned and pressed her lips to his ear.

'Just go along with this you moron. There's no other way to explain this.' She whispered and removed her hand from his mouth.

'I hate you.'

'Likewise.'

Hades smirk widened at this. 'So how long have ya been dating for?' he asked. He didn't believe their lie for a second. Something was going on and he was going to find out what it was.

'Let me think...hmmm...how long has it been my handsome captain?' Cruella asked, smiling at him.

Hook did his best not to glare at her and sighed inwardly. He was never going to live this down.

'Er...two months my dear.' He answered and smiled back at her.

'When I'm with him time just seems to fly by you see darling.' Cruella explained to Hades. She tried to put her arm on Hook's shoulder but the chains restricted her. Hades raised an eyebrow at what she was trying to do. He disappeared and reappeared behind them. He laughed when he saw the chains.

'Makin sure she doesn't get away huh? It must be serious' He commented. Cruella and Hook turned around and faced Hades.

'Yes it is serious.' Cruella told him. Hades decided that he would have some fun and see how long they could keep up this charade of theirs.

'When's the wedding then eh?' he asked, raising both his eyebrows at them and crossing his arms over his chest.

'Well...it's...we...er…' Cruella stammered.

'Hey Hooky I'm surprised that ya haven't givin her a kiss yet. Ain't she ya girlfriend?' Hades questioned. Hook gulped and shuddered inwardly at the thought of doing such a thing.

He slowly leaned into Cruella and she closed her eyes, trying not to scrunch up her face in disgust. Hades struggled to keep himself from laughing. Their faces were just so hilarious. He was wondering if they would actually go through with it to keep up their lie. Cruella leaned into Hook but he quickly pulled away before his lips could touch hers turned his head away. Hades bent over laughing. He couldn't believe that they had been so close to kissing each other.

'Yuuuck. That's disgusting. I won't degrade myself to doing that.'

'Nor will I. I would rather kiss Jasper or Horace than kiss you.'

Cruella faced Hades. 'You knew didn't you daaarling?' She hissed. Hades smirked in amusement at her angry face.

'Come on babe. Did ya really think ya could fool the lord of the dead? There's more chance of me defeatin Jerkules than there is of you two gettin together. So what happened to you two huh?'

Cruella sighed and put her hand over her eyes. 'Ursula chained us together and will only free us if we willingly co-operate together.'

'Hmmm...well that's unlucky for ya guys.'

'Would you free us darling? My wrist is starting to ache, I need a cigarette and I hate being chained to this man!'

'My wrist aches as well and I hate being chained to this woman!'

'Eh why not but don't tell Urs that it was me that freed ya got that?' Hades told them. Cruella and Hook nodded in response and Hades zapped their chains. As soon as the chains melted and they moved far away from one another, avoiding eye contact. Once they meet Ursula in the lounge they would have to come up with a believable explanation for why they were free.

'While you're here darling we have to talk to you.' Cruella informed Hades.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	11. You're not right for each other

Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the lateness of my chapters. I was going to post them up last week but I was busy with other things. No flames please. I worked really hard on these two chapters and I'm happy with them. R'n'R

All of these characters belong to Disney.

These two chapters are dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers.

* * *

'Okay fine but lets make it short okay cause I got other places ta be.' Hades stated.

'Alright then. Tell me darling how is everything with you and Mal?' Cruella asked, curiously.

'With Mal? It's goin fine babe. She's one fine lookin woman so thanks for settin us up. Lately I've been bored out of ma mind but with Mal around things are definitely more interestin, ya get what I'm saying babe?' Hades explained.

'I see but haven't you considered the possibility of someone else?' Cruella asked.

Hades raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she would ask such a question.

'Eh no why?' He asked.

'Well it's just Mal is a very busy woman. After all she is the leader so wouldn't she not be spending much of her time with you darling?' Cruella asked, getting straight to the point.

'Nah that doesn't bother me. I just seen her this morning in the livin room havin a break so she can't be that busy.' Hades pointed out.

'But my dear I don't think that she's the right one for you.' Cruella said.

Hades folded his arms across his chest, slightly offended. 'And why's that?' he asked.

'Because darling she gets angry easily.'

'I get angry easily. What's wrong with that?'

'Yes but she transforms into a dragon when she's angry.'

'Still not seein the problem.'

'She's not the romantic or affectionate type.' Hook put in, hoping they would get somewhere with this.

'I don't think so Hooky. We've kissed many times and lemmie tell ya she's one good kisser. Makes me feel like I'm being dragged into the River Styx but it's a good thing.' Hades objected, proudly announcing information about himself and Maleficent without a care in the world. Cruella sighed inwardly. This was going to be harder than she thought.

'She has a long nose, terrifying eyes and bony fingers.' Cruella pointed out.

'Hey in my opinion I think she's beautiful.' Hades replied while looking at his fingers, getting bored with this conversation.

'She always thinks about her plans for revenge.' Hook commented.

'Well what kinda leader would she be if she didn't?' Hades remarked.

'And she always has her squawking bird with her.' Cruella told him.

'Okay time out I know what this is all about babe. You've gotta crush on me. Look I'm flattered but I'm spoken for.'

'What?' Cruella exclaimed. Hades smirked as he had figured her plan out.

'Ya see all this is is to steal me away from Mal. Ya great babe but I don't see ya that way. Mal's the woman I want.'

'But...but...

'But I think you and Hooky here make an adorable couple so maybe you should think about that. Ya argue like a married couple don't ya's?'

'What?' Hook shouted with his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

'Well gotta go. Again thanks for settin us up. Catch ya later babes.' Hades said and vanished in a whirl of smoke.

Cruella just stood there speechless while Hook was absolutely furious. Damn that Cruella for telling Hades that they were dating. It just gave him a chance to whine them up. Cruella's blood began to boil at the fact that their plan didn't work and she glared daggers at Hook.

'This is all your fault you know!' She yelled, letting her anger out.

'Why is it that always get the blame when something goes wrong? I helped you with this plan what do ya want?' Hook remarked, in a livid tone. She was so ungrateful at times.

'Hah I was the one who did most of the work darling.' She stated.

'Oh yes and the plan worked perfectly my dear. Besides you said you didn't want to work with me ever again as I recall.' Hook droned.

'I meant that I will never work with you after we get Jafar and Mal back together you nitwit!' Cruella pointed out in an angry tone of voice.

'Well how was I supposed to know? I ain't psychic you know woman!'

'Blind dates argh! Why did they have to go so well?

'At least we didn't get killed.'

'Oh shut up! We might as well go to the lounge and wait for Ursula. I wonder if she has had better luck.' Cruella and Hook made their way towards the dining room, keeping a long distance away from each other.

Meanwhile Ursula was talking to Grimhilde in her room. Ursula was sitting down on her long, purple and gold coloured couch while Grimhilde was standing in front of her magic mirror. Grimhilde's room was the only room in the castle that was fancy. She had her magic mirror hanging on the wall as usual, a small bookcase (a possession that most of the villains had in their rooms) which she hardly ever bothered with, a few drapes, a canopy bed, and a gold and black desk.

'What information do you wish to know about Jafar Ursula?' Grimhilde asked while applying her make-up at her mirror. Ursula shook her head at what Grimhilde was doing. She was always thinking of her looks. This is what annoyed Maleficent about Grimhilde. Several times she'd witnessed her lecture Grimhilde about her obsession but it just went in one ear and out the other with her which angered Maleficent all the more.

'What I want to know is how you are with him dear.' Ursula replied.

'I'm fine. Why do you ask?' Grimhilde asked, puzzled by her question.

'I'm just concerned for you that's all. I mean have you seen anyone else that you like apart from him?'

'No they are all idiots as far as I'm concerned.'

'That's a bit of an exaggeration don't you think dear? What about Hades?'

'Anger issues.'

'Gaston?'

'Bigheaded.'

'Hook?'

'Dangerous to be around.' After that terrible date with him Grimhilde makes sure to keep a safe distance from that Hook.

'Frollo?'

'Too old.'

'Clayton?'

'Going hunting on a date? Oh how romantic.' She drawled sarcastically.

'Radcliffe?'

'Gold obsessed.'

'Oh but looks obsessed is an entirely different story in it?' Ursula thought sarcastically but decided not mention it. That's not what she was here for.

'Horned King?'

'Disgusting.'

'Shan yu?'

'A fight to the death with any man who looks at me.'

'And just what makes Jafar different to these men?' At that question Grimhilde put her make-up away into her desk drawer and walked over to Ursula, sitting down near her.

'He's charming, handsome, calm, a gentleman, not too old for me and he's...normal.' she replied, studying her nails. Ursula tried not to laugh when she said gentleman. Was she really talking about Jafar?

'What about that twisted beard of his? I bet it gets in the way when you're kissing him hahahaha.'

'No. It doesn't.'

'Isn't his laugh annoying?'

Grimhilde looked at her raised an eyebrow at this . 'Are you sure you are not confusing it with yours?' she commented. Ursula just glared at her and continued with the conversation.

'His parrot must get on your nerves.'

'No. I never see him.'

'He's so tall and so thin isn't he?'

'It doesn't bother me.'

'His hands are bony.'

'I like his hands.'

'He has a fairly large nose and a wide jaw.'

'Ursula...Grimhilde started in an annoyed tone...there are no flaws to Jafar.'

Ursula mentally slapped herself. Why...why did she have to like everything about him?

'I don't think he's right for you dear. You deserve so much better than him. Leave it to me and I will find someone better for you.'

Grimhilde folded her arms across her chest, ultimately fed up with this conversation.

'I am not interested.' She stated bluntly. 'Now would you please leave so that I may continue with what I was doing.' It wasn't a question. She stood up and walked back to her magic mirror and admired her reflection again.

'Grimhilde...' Ursula called but she didn't reply.

'Grimhilde!' she shouted but again no reply. Ursula clenched her teeth in frustration.

'Fine have it your way then!' She walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She hoped that Cruella and Hook had better luck while walking to the lounge. She opened the door and found that Cruella and Hook were sitting down on the chairs and looking at her.

'So how did it go darling?' Cruella asked, hoping for good news but the look on Ursula's face told her that it wasn't.

'Terrible.' Cruella and Hook exchanged nervous glances. What was Ursula going to say when they tell her what happened with them?

'And how did it go with you two?' Ursula asked.

'Well darling...it...em...it...went...

'It went badly I assume.' Ursula signed in dismay and sat down near them.

'We did try you know.' Cruella pointed out in an aggravated tone.

'But Hades thought that she fancied him and was trying to steal him away from Mal.' Hook put in and burst out laughing. Cruella glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. Hook stopped laughing and glared back at her, rubbing his sore shoulder.

Ursula noticed that they weren't chained together and raised an eyebrow at this. Cruella and Hook turned to each other to see who was going to start to explain first but instead Ursula didn't ask them about the chains. At this moment in time she couldn't be bothered to care and she guessed that someone had freed them. After some of the villains did use magic so she wasn't surprised.

'Well now what do we do? I'm stumped for another plan.' Ursula asked.

'I don't know dear. I think we've tried everything. We've spoke to all four of them and it still doesn't work. I give up.' Cruella sighed and slouched in her chair.

'Why don't we just wait a while and see what happens? You never know Jafar and Mal might get sick of Grimhilde and Hades and realised that they meant for each other. That's the only think I can think of. Besides who could put up with Grimhilde for so long and not go insane?' Hook said and draped his legs over the arm of the chair.

'You still remember that date you had with her don't you darling?' Cruella smirked.

'Well she talked non-stop about herself for most of the date and as if that wasn't bad enough she flipped out over a flamin coat. Honestly ya couldn't pay me enough money to go out with that stuck-up snob again.' Hook stated.

'Really that's not what she told us. She told us that the date was going fine until she mentioned Peter Pan and then you wouldn't stop talking about him.' Cruella told him.

'What? She's a liar!'

'And she also said you tried to get to her to pay the bill darling.'

'What a load of rubbish. Grrr I hate that woman!'

'Anyway...Ursula interrupted...getting back to the present I agree with Hook. Hopefully we might be able to come up with a plan by then.'

'I suppose so darling.' Cruella agreed. All three of them decided to relax and think about other things. All these plans had worn them out. Hopefully everything would work out...or would it?

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Poor Ursula, Hook and Cruella. I guess the plan was easier said than done lol.


	12. Romance and Arguments

Hey guys. R'n'R

All the characters belong to Disney.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock and Grimhilde was in her room getting ready for her date. She was wearing a black dress with white spirals on it. She was thinking of wearing a coat over it but quickly changed her mind. A third date? It was hard to believe that it she had come this far with him but she was really looking forward to it. She had just finished applying her make-up when she heard a knock on her door.

'Enter.' Grimhilde purred, knowing who it was. She smiled when the door opened and Jafar walked in. He walked over to her with a smile on his face, with one hand behind his back.

'Hello my dear.'

'Hello Jafar.'

Jafar leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

'I have something for you.' He said and gave her a book. His fingers touched hers as he handed it to her and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Grimhilde thought it was a bit unusual for him to give her a spell book but when she looked at the title she saw that it was a book on poetry.

'You said you liked poetry didn't you?' Jafar asked, hoping she liked it.

'Yes I did. I was just not expecting you to get me a book on it.' She smirked and placed it on her desk. _He was so thoughtful. _Jafar chuckled in response.

'My lady deserves nothing but the best.' Jafar commented with a bow. Grimhilde covered her mouth with her hand to try and hide her laughter. Jafar stood up to his full height and Grimhilde took his spindly hand in hers, pulling him closer.

'Thank you.' She said, smiling at him. His eyes travelled down her slender figure, amazed at how beautiful she looked.

'You're welcome. And may I say you look breathtaking. That dress really suites you.' He flattered. Grimhilde beamed and could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks but she tried to stop it from showing.

'Are you ready to go?' he asked.

'Yes of course.'

'Excellent. Would you turn around please?' Jafar asked.

'Hmm...very well.' Grimhilde replied, raising an eyebrow at him, wondering what on earth he was up to. She turned around and Jafar reached inside his robes and pulled out a long piece of cloth. He carefully covered her eyes with the piece of cloth and tied it at the back while trying not to get her hair caught in it.

'Jafar what are you doing?' Grimhilde asked. She wasn't expecting this.

'Don't worry Grimhilde. I have a surprise for you.' Jafar replied. He clicked his fingers and they arrived at the countryside. The sky was dark and you could see the stars. There was nothing but peace and quiet and the night was cool and refreshing. A perfect place for a date. Jafar removed the cloth from Grimhilde's eyes. She blinked a few times and took in her surroundings.

'The countryside? This certainly is a surprise.' She said and turned round to face Jafar.

'Do you like it?' Jafar asked and smiled at her.

'I love it.' She smiled in return. They sat down next to each other on the grass. Grimhilde tucked her legs under herself and rested her head against Jafar's shoulder. Jafar wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. They looked at the sky and were transfixed by it.

'It's such a beautiful night.' She murmured.

'Yes it is. But it's not as beautiful as you.' Jafar flattered, receiving a smile from Grimhilde. He held out his hand and for hers and she slid it into his. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed several kisses onto it. They then turned their gaze back to the sky. The stars sparkled in the night sky. Grimhilde was becoming lost in its beauty. _Ever since she was a little girl she had always loved the night sky and was disappointed when it was gone and replaced by the blue sky. It always seemed to take away all her worries and troubles. She had never imagined sharing it with anyone else until her handsome vizier had come along._

'Do you come here often?' she asked. She had been wondering why he had chosen this location since they'd arrived here. _Was it because of the discussion that they'd had earlier today?_

'I take you're wondering why I decided to bring you here, are you not?' he asked her. Grimhilde looked at him with wide eyes. Was he reading her mind? No he couldn't be...still she decided not to let on that was what she had been wondering about that.

'No.' She replied and Jafar smirked at her. _He could see right through her lie._

'You're lying Grimhilde.'

'No I am...'

'You are. Don't worry I can't read your mind but I can tell from the tone of your voice and the expression on your face that you are in fact lying.' Grimhilde narrowed her eyes at him.

'Then how did you know that I was wondering why you brought me here?' she questioned. Jafar's smirk widened at the expression on her face. _Why if looks could kill..._

'I had an inclining about it. I do come here sometimes when I want some peace and quiet and I thought I would take you here because you mentioned the night sky. Fair enough we're not walking but it is night time.' He explained. Hmm...maybe she jumped to conclusions far too quickly.

'Would you like to go for a walk?' he asked.

'No.' She sighed happily. 'I'm quite content to sit here with you.' She replied and he smiled widely at her words. She looked back at the sky and they sat in silence.

'Are you hungry?' He asked after a minute. Grimhilde managed to tear her gaze from the sky and look at Jafar.

'A little.' She replied. Using his magic Jafar made a bowl of fruit appear and placed it on the floor between them. Grimhilde reached into the bowl and picked out a bunch of grapes while Jafar chose a banana and they munched on their fruit. After they finished eating she told him that she was full and Jafar made the bowl disappear.

'You're so thoughtful and generous Jafar. I've never met a man like you.' Grimhilde complimented. Jafar smirked at her and leaned in close so that her face was inches from his own.

'My kind must be rare to come by I take it?' He purred and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss, moving her hand to the back of his head to press him against her. Jafar slowly took his hand away from hers and rested it against her cheek and trailed it down to her neck. Grimhilde felt his power run through her whole body while they kissed. Jafar on the other hand felt like time had completely stopped and it was just him and Grimhilde. They broke away and Jafar looked deeply into her eyes. His eyes then travelled down to her neck. Leaning in he brushed his lips against her neck and then pulled away. The feeling of his lips against her neck had surprised Grimhilde but she wouldn't deny that she liked it. The pair of them smiled at each other and looked back at the sky, encircling their arms around each other.

...

Meanwhile Hades and Maleficent were in the entertainment room. The room contained a dart board, a chess board, a card table, a couch and a T.V. Most of the villains used this room when they took a break from their plans or in the case of some other villains they used it instead of planning, which annoyed Maleficent. Maleficent barely used the room because she was usually busy and didn't really care for entertainment but tonight was a different matter. Hades had surprised the fairy when they arrived at the entertainment room but was relieved that she liked it. Hades was one of the villains that spend some of his time in here along with bothering the others but he couldn't help it, planning was so boring. Besides what was the point in planning when some of the villains hardly bothered to plan?

They had decided to watch T.V. as they didn't feel up to playing any of the games. Hades switched the T.V. on and they sat down next to each other on the couch. He slowly slipped his arm around Maleficent's shoulder. He smiled at her to which she smiled in response to and moved in closer to him. He flicked through the channels, trying to find a good one to watch and finally came across a police programme which looked good. Using his magic he made a bowl of popcorn appear out of nowhere and placed it next to him and then looked at the screen. Hades munched on some popcorn and offered some to Maleficent who only took a few. Maleficent rolled her eyes at the screen. Did he actually think that she was going to enjoy this? Hades didn't know her very well.

'I must say you really know what a woman likes.' she drawled and studied her fingernails in boredom. Hades looked at Maleficent in surprise.

'What? Ya don't like this?' he asked.

'No I find it tedious and pointless. Let's watch something else, shall we?' She questioned, looking at him briefly and then back to her nails.

'Babe ya don't know what your missin. High speed chases, bein on the edge of your seat. What's not to like?' he asked.

'Hades I will not repeat myself.' Maleficent said angrily. Hades was fuming about this. He really wanted to watch this and she didn't.

'Fine, fine, fine chill will ya.' he exasperated, earning a glare from Maleficent. He quickly flicked through the channels before she could say anything.

'Well what d'ya know there's nothing else on. Guess we'll be watchin this.' Hades pointed out, but before he could even blink Maleficent snatched the remote from his hand and flicked through the channels.

'Ow! Yeesh give me a warnin before ya do that!' He frowned. Maleficent smirked at him which made Hades glare harder at her and her smirk widened. Damn it. It was so hard to stay mad at her for so long. She was so beautiful and so wicked. Maleficent turned back to the screen and finally came across something that she liked. It was a documentary on history which was the type of thing that Hades hated. It would bore him to tears...

'Oh no you have got to be kiddin me. There is no way in hell I am watchin this.' Hades stated. He tried to snatch the remote off Maleficent but she held it out of his reach.

'Ah, ah, ah. I had to watch some of your dismal programme so you can put up with watching some of this.' Maleficent replied. Hades folded his arms across his chest and huffed in frustration. A smirk then formed on his lips, as he thought of a way to get the remote back. He snaked his arm around Maleficent's shoulder and moved closer to her to lower her guard. He slowly and carefully slid his hand down her arm. His plan was working. He was near her wrist. _So close...just a little more..._ Suddenly to his surprise she grabbed his hand with her other hand and held it tightly.

'Don't even try it Hades.' She hissed and glared at him.

'Do you take me for a fool? Me the mistress of all evil?' Hades rolled his eyes at her comment. There she goes with her title again. Still he did find it amusing to see her angry.

'Well what'd ya expect me to do? Watch it?' he replied in an irritated tone. Maleficent squeezed his hand tighter and Hades clenched his teeth for the pain. _Man she had some strength on her..._ He tried to relax and put the charm on.

'Look babe it's obviously not working with us with the T.V. but there is somethin else that would work.' Thankfully enough Maleficent loosened her hold on his hand and had a look of interest on her face.

'And what would that be?' she asked stiffly, while raising an eyebrow at him. Hades smirked seductively at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in close in a suggestive manner.

'Hmm...' Maleficent narrowed her eyes at him.

'Your beautiful even when ya angry.' Hades purred. Maleficent's glare slowly formed into a smirk. She did appreciate flattery and Hades was good at that. She put the remote down and ran her hand down his cheek and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

'I will let this argument pass for now.' She murmured darkly and kissed him passionately.

...

Jafar and Grimhilde left the countryside and Jafar transported them back to the castle, outside of her room. Grimhilde leaned into Jafar and smiled at him.

'Thank you for excellent date.' She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jafar returned her affections by gliding his hands through her soft, silky hair and flashing her a snake-like smile.

'You're welcome.' He replied. Grimhilde pulled one arm from around his neck and touched his jaw line with her hand. Jafar could feel her fingers travel across his jaw line and his mouth was agape slightly as she wrapped two of her fingers around his beard.

'I have to say out of all the men that I have ever been associated with you are at the top of the list.' She flattered. Jafar raised his haughty eyebrows and then slowly lowered them.

'Really?' he purred. He rested his hands against her back and Grimhilde pulled him in and kissed him softly. Jafar deepened the kiss and they both became lost in each other. When they pulled away Jafar trailed a few kisses along her jaw line, making Grimhilde swoon. She pulled away from his embrace and leaned against the door, smirking at him.

'Would you like to come inside?' she asked. Jafar's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected that. The last time he had been asked that was by Maleficent. However he was becoming fond of Grimhilde and it seemed that she had brought out the best in him. Why not?

'But of course my dear.' He responded and she opened the door. They walked inside and Jafar shut the door behind him.

...

Hades and Maleficent were still kissing. Finally Maleficent broke the kiss and they were both breathless. Maleficent had her hands on his arms while Hades had one hand on her lower back and the other near her neck. After a few moments Hades spoke first.

'Whoa. I gotta say I like this side of you babe.' He smirked. Maleficent smirked back at him.

'Do you now?' she purred and kissed him again. She broke the kiss and grinned at him. She then pulled away from his embrace and turned towards the T.V. which showed a documentary on something else. Deciding that she didn't like this documentary she flipped through the channels and found a horror film that seemed perfect for the both of them so they chose to watch it. After all they were villains so gore, violence, torture and misery was their kind of thing. Halfway through the film the two villains fell asleep. It was a fairly large couch so Maleficent fell asleep on the left side of the couch and Hades fell asleep on the right.

...

Jafar and Grimhilde were asleep in Grimhilde's bed. She was asleep on his chest while he had his arm around her waist. _Earlier they had been talking about various topics such as what books they read in their spare time and then decided that they needed to get some sleep. Jafar teleported to his room for five minutes while Grimhilde got changed. When he came back he saw that she was looking in her magic mirror and was enchanted by her beauty. He loved her hair down instead of it being hidden by her attire. He then turned away and decided to get ready for bed. He took of his turban, the robes that covered his upper body and his shoes so that he was only wearing his black pants. He walked over to Grimhilde and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped in surprise at his sudden presence._

_'Would you mind not scaring the life out of me?' She said angrily. He was so quiet._

_'My apologises Grimhilde.' Jafar murmured and kissed her neck. Grimhilde turned around in his arms and her mouth was agape at the sight of Jafar without his full attire._

_'Oh my...' she whispered. Jafar looked at her, confused._

_'Is something wrong?' he asked. Grimhilde looked away as she felt her cheeks warming up._

_'It's just that I am not used to seeing you without your...ahem...full attire.' She replied. A smirk crossed Jafar's face._

_'Ah.' He commented. He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her towards him. A chuckle escaped from his lips as he saw her blushing. He looked at the purple and golden nighty that she was wearing._

_'I never thought it was possible for you to be any more beautiful but here it is.' Jafar complimented. Grimhilde smiled widely at this and touched his chest._

_'If you keep complimenting me I will find it difficult to keep away from you.' She purred. Jafar raised an eyebrow at her._

_'Is that a challenge?' he asked in a low voice. Grimhilde laughed and they kissed passionately, wrapping their arms around each other. After a few moments they pulled away slowly and looked into each other's eyes briefly. They walked towards the bed and got in together._

Jafar's eyes flickered open to the feeling of fingers against his chest. Grimhilde was awake and was stroking his chest in a bored manner. He heard a sigh from her lips and began to sit up, causing Grimhilde to sit up as well.

'Can't sleep my dear?'

'No. I think I will obtain a book to read.' She got out of bed and Jafar lit some candles in the room. She decided to read the book that Jafar had given and walked over to her desk to get it. She then sat down on the chair at the desk and began to read it. Jafar couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and slipped under the sheets. He drifted off to sleep again while Grimhilde read page after page of her book. An hour passed and she was halfway through the book when her eyes were now starting to close. The queen left the book on the desk, blew out the candles and then climbed into bed. Jafar could feel her come closer to him and rest her head on his chest which made him smirk in delight.

'Come back now have we?' he teased.

'Indeed I have.' She replied and a delightful shiver ran down her spine as Jafar snaked his arm around her waist and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yeah I know that Hades could have used his magic to get the remote back but I liked this idea better.

P.S. To everyone who has reviewed so far I apologise for posting two chapters at the same time. I didn't realise that would happen so it wasn't your fault if you missed chapter 11.


	13. Uhoh here comes trouble again! Part 1

Hey guys. R'n'R.

All the characters belong to Disney.

Sorry for taking so long to post this. I've been having writers block for a while.

By the way if you're wondering about the title of this chapter, you'll find out why soon.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning and Jafar and Grimhilde were still asleep in bed. You couldn't actually tell that it was the morning as it was dark outside. This was because the castle was located where was sunlight never came (similar to the location of Maleficent's castle). The villains didn't like...or to put it bluntly hated sunlight and preferred to stay in the dark. Jafar opened his eyes slowly. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and decided that he would get up. However that seemed to be a difficult problem as Grimhilde was still asleep with her head still rested on his chest!

Her long, black hair was spread out across his chest. Hmm...he knew what he would have to do but he would have to be careful as not to wake her up. He placed his hand on her waist and grabbed the pillow with his other hand so she would have something to rest her head on. He pulled away slowly and carefully from her embrace. However...it was not as simple as that as Grimhilde wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer in her sleep. So once again he tried to move away but all she did was pull him closer. Getting frustrated he tried again but still no luck. _'Oh for Allah's sake this is ridiculous.' _

He decided to try another tactic. He hugged her slender frame but before he could move away she returned the hug and tightened her hold on him. Jafar was getting more frustrated when suddenly he heard laughing. Grimhilde was laughing against his chest and Jafar had figured out that she had been awake all this time and was doing this on purpose.

'You knew that I was awake didn't you?' he asked in an irritated tone. Grimhilde stopped laughing and smirked.

'Me? No why would I ever do a thing like that?' she teased. She sat up, her eyes locked on his and she smirked at him. Jafar then sat up as well and moved a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

'Hmm... Jafar arched an eyebrow at her...you are so wicked.' He commented and leaned in closer.

'And I love it.' He purred and pressed his lips to hers. Grimhilde grabbed his strong shoulders with her pale dainty hands as her lips collided with his own. Their moment lasted for a few minutes and but as soon as they parted Jafar placed a small kiss on her top lip.

'I love your way of saying good morning.' Grimhilde murmured. Jafar smiled in response.

'Did you sleep well?' Jafar asked as he stroked her cheek.

'Yes I did. With you here I have no difficulty falling asleep my handsome vizier.' She commented playfully. Jafar smiled at her and tuck some of her hair behind her ear. Inwardly it was surprising to hear another woman call him handsome but he was happy none the less. He ran his fingers along her ear lobe and then rested his hand against her cheek. She looked so beautiful even the morning.

'And did you sleep well?' Grimhilde asked.

'Yes I did my beautiful queen.' He replied to which Grimhilde smiled in response. She loved it when he called her beautiful.

'Do you want to go out today or shall we just stay here?' Jafar asked.

'Are you serious?' Jafar took her hand in his and kissed it.

'Very. Why do you ask?' he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Maleficent would kill us if we decided to go out.' She replied. She ran her pale fingers across his chest. She could feel his muscles underneath her fingers. This surprised her as you could never tell how strong Jafar was considering his robes seemed to cover it, compared to Gaston. She ran her fingers further up his chest till she reached his collarbone. She slowly traced his collarbone and stroked it. Jafar watched her in fascination but then after a minute he placed his hand over hers.

'Hmm...it would be worth it.' He smirked. Grimhilde raised an eyebrow at him and frowned slightly, wondering if he was thinking clearly or not. Jafar was amused by the expression on her face. She must be thinking that he was crazy. He removed her hand from his chest and kissed the tips of her fingers, trying to warm her up.

'Forget about that witch.' He sounded evilly, causing the queen to smile wickedly. However her smile was shortly replaced by a frown.

'It still does not sound like a sensible proposal Jafar.' She commented.

'I would let you pick the location if you wanted to go out.' He offered and wrapped his arms around her waist. Grimhilde thought about this. Inwardly she did want to go out and it seemed that Jafar wanted to as well.

'Besides I doubt that she will even notice our disappearance. She'll be too busy killing the others for neglecting their planning.' He pointed out.

'So...I can pick the location can I?' she teased and smirked at him.

'Yes of course.' Jafar replied. Grimhilde thought of a place that she would like to go and chuckled inwardly at the thought of it.

'I would like to go to the beach.' She said and Jafar's smirk disappeared and his eyes widened. He released her.

'Are you mad woman I am not going to the beach in the hours of daylight! The sun will be shinning and it will be crowded!' Jafar exclaimed. However the queen was unaffected by his words.

'Not necessarily. I know a beach that is gloomy at this time of the year and there will be no people there because of that.' She replied. Jafar raised an eyebrow at this. While he did like the fact that there would be no people there and no sunlight he didn't fancy going there.

'Why don't you pick a different location Grimhilde?' he suggested. Grimhilde folded her arms across her chest in an irritated manner.

'You said I could pick the location.' She sounded in an angry tone.

'I know I said that but I would prefer somewhere that I would like to go to.' He replied in a calm voice.

'I will not change my mind.'

'And neither will I.'

Grimhilde's arms tightened around her chest. How could he do this to her! Well she had a few tricks up her sleeve. A smirk formed on her face and she ran one hand up his chest in a seductive manner. She slowly stroked his chest which made Jafar's heart beat faster. She then snaked her hand around his neck and started to stroke the nape of it.

'I truly want to go you know.' She sighed and his heart was racing as her fingers continued to stroke his skin. He quickly pulled away from her touch. He wasn't going to fall for her trap like he had done with Jasmine.

'No my dear. I'm still not going.' He stated. Grimhilde moved closer and rested her head against his chest. Jafar clenched his teeth in frustration as he knew that she wasn't going to give up.

'I'm sure you would like it.' She told him. She pulled away from his chest teasingly and stared into his brow eyes, the seductive smirk slithered across her face. Jafar couldn't help but stare into her green eyes. He was starting to hate tormenting her like this but he just couldn't bring himself to say yes.

'Grimhilde there is nothing that will change my mi...Before he could finish she kissed him. It was truly like Heaven when she was kissing him. After a few seconds she pulled back.

'That does not change anything.' He murmured. Grimhilde glowered at him and got out of bed. She walked to her magic mirror and admired her reflection.

'Fine then I shall go myself.' She murmured loud enough for him to hear. Jafar mentally slapped himself. So much for a pleasant day...

He got out of bed and walked over to her. Taking her hand, he turned her around to face him and trailed the back of his hand along her cheek affectionately.

'You really like the beach don't you?' he asked. Grimhilde wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. His body was so warm against her skin.

'Yes I do. It's one of the things that calms me from a stressful day here.' She explained. A single eyebrow was raised from Jafar.

'Stressful? My dear what exactly do you do?' he teased. He knew that Grimhilde cared very much about her looks, not to mention he had heard it from a furious Maleficent when they had been going out. Grimhilde glared darkly at him and raised a hand to smack him across his face but Jafar quickly took it in his own.

'Calm yourself I was only joking.' He said and smiled. She withdrew from him and walked over to her desk. She stood in front of it, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

'I do not find it humorous.' She replied through gritted teeth. Jafar sighed inwardly and walked over to her. He tried to take her hands but snatched them away from his.

'Grimhilde I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant what I said.' He leaned in close and Grimhilde could feel his warm lips against her cheek.

'I'm sorry for my appalling attempt at humour.' He apologised. She folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

'I will forgive you this time.' She said in a bitter tone and slowly let her arms fall to her sides. Jafar took her limp hand in his. She watched him entwine his long fingers with hers, not bothering to pull back. He rested his other hand against her back and pulled her towards him. Grimhilde lifted her other hand and touched his arm. Her anger hadn't completely gone away but she slowly ran her hand up his arm, again feeling the warmth of it against her skin.

Their eyes met in an awkward silence but it was soon broken as Jafar dipped down and brushed his lips against hers. She had such soft lips. Jafar hesitated (which was something that he didn't usually do) for a second and then nibbled on her bottom lip to the queen's surprise. Once he had pulled away Jafar made a rose appear out of thin air and placed it in her hair. He smiled warmly at her. Grimhilde had a flat expression on her face but eventually she smirked at him.

'Hmm. You do realise that I will have to take this out once I get dressed.' She pointed out. Jafar rolled his eyes.

'Well I'm sure you can put it back in when we go to the beach then, can't you?' he questioned. Her eyes widened at his question. Beach? Was she hearing things?

'What?' Jafar looked at her, confused.

'What?' he asked.

'Wait. You stated quite clearly that you didn't want to go there. Why the sudden change may I ask?'

'Can I not change my mind?' Grimhilde threw her hands in the air.

'I do not understand you sometimes.' Jafar laughed and smirked at her. He twirled a strand of her hair around his fingers. Her eyes narrowed at him.

'Is this a pity date?' she shot at him.

'No it isn't. I've decided that I will see what the beach is like.' The queen raised a black eyebrow and closed the gap between them.

'Hmm...very well I will get dressed then. Come back here in ten minutes.' Jafar walked over to where his clothing lay and zapped them, making clothes reappeared on his body. Grimhilde walked over him, standing directly in front of him. She grabbed him by the neck of his robes.

'Don't keep me waiting.' She purred and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When she broke the kiss a seductive smirk started to appear on her face as stared into his brown eyes. Jafar traced a finger under her chin and smirked devilishly.

'I'll try not to.' He purred and she let go of his robes. He then disappeared with a simple swirl of his cape. Grimhilde took the rose out of her hair and placed it on her desk. She put on a purple dress and applied make-up to her face. Picking up the rose she then placed it back in her hair. She decided to wear some jewellery for change and chose a golden necklace with a diamond in the centre, with golden earrings to match. Jafar arrived exactly ten minutes later and they went to the beach.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't think this is my best work but as you know writing a story isn't as easy as it sounds.


	14. Uhoh here comes trouble again! Part 2

Hey guys. R'n'R

All the characters belong to Disney.

Chapter 13 and 14 are dedicated to my wonderful reviewers.

* * *

In the large meeting room of the castle all of the villains except from Jafar and Grimhilde were discussing the plan of taking over the world. The villains occupied couches, tables, chairs as there was a lot of them. Maleficent who was the leader stood in front of all of them. Today she had had to host the meeting later than usual, which she wasn't pleased with. Of course she hadn't done this intentionally but she had slept so well. She wished she could have slept for a bit longer...

_Maleficent and Hades were still asleep in the entertainment room at nine-forty five. Usually Maleficent would be up at nine or before that as she had to be prepared for the meeting but last night had worn her out. Hades was the first to wake up. He sat up and yawned into his hand. His eyes were tired from lack of sleep and he stretched. Seeing Maleficent's sleeping form on the other side of the couch brought a smirk to his lips. Now should he wake her up or leave her sleeping there? She really was a beauty. He decided to wake her up, mostly likely she would try to kill him if he didn't as she liked to get a head start on her planning. Hades stood up and walked over to her, leaning in close. He was about to give her a good morning kiss when he felt fingers pinch his nose._

_'Youch! What the hell was that for?' he shouted in pain and pulled back. Great, what a perfect start to a perfect day._

_'You awoke me.' Maleficent murmured sleepily, opening her eyes. She took in her surroundings, suprised that she slept in this room all night._

_'So that gives ya an excuse to attack me?' he snarled as Maleficent sat up. He folded his arms across his chest._

_'But of course.' She smirked and was rewarded with a glare from the god._

_'Well I coulda let ya sleep in but then you woulda tried to kill me for that.' Hades pointed out in an annoyed tone. Maleficent perked up at the mention of sleeping in. What time was it? She couldn't see what time it was as Hades was blocking the clock._

_'What time is it Hades? She asked, hoping it wasn't too late. Hades looked at the clock on the wall and then faced Maleficent._

_'It's 9:45 babes.' He told her and sat down next to her. 'Now how's about me and you...he started but was interrupted by Maleficent's sudden outburst._

_'What! I don't have time for this! I have a meeting to organise!' she yelled and quickly stood up._

_'Babes relaxxx.' Hades said casually and Maleficent whipped around to face him._

_'I can't relax, this is important!' she shouted._

_'Mal come on you're takin this wayyy over the top.'_

_'No! I have to go, goodbye.' She stated and vanished into thin air. Hades' hair immediately turned orange and set fire to the clock in anger. He couldn't believe that she was acting like that._

'I am pleased to see that you are all here. Now then we shall discuss what each of you contributing to our plan to take over the world. Let's start with...She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as she notice that someone or some of her comrades was missing. She scanned to see who had dared to miss this meeting. Jafar was nowhere to be seen...and as she did another quick scan...she noticed Grimhilde wasn't there either! How dare they! Who did they think they were? Her blood was beginning to boil and there was a look of pure anger on her face. She was still mad at them for what happened last time but to miss this meeting infuriated her. They were in for it once they got back. She would make sure of that...

As soon as the meeting had finished the mistress of all evil stormed out of the room. The villains knew what the cause of her anger was and made sure not to get in her way. The meeting was a disaster. Hardly any of them had done much planning which didn't lift Maleficent's mood but she didn't even have the time to shout at them as she was too busy thinking about the two missing comrades. Hades rushed up to Maleficent and walked along beside her.

'Mal babe...

'I don't have time for this Hades.' She interrupted and walked ahead of him.

...

'See what did I tell you? I knew you would like it.' Grimhilde commented as she and Jafar were walking around the castle. The trip to the beach was wonderful. The cool breeze, the low tide, walking along the sand hand-in-hand with her dear Jafar...it couldn't have gone better.

'I suppose.' He teased and slid his hand around her waist. Grimhilde scowled at him and Jafar flashed her a wicked grin. Inwardly he had rather enjoyed going to the beach. It was quite relaxing. _Perhaps he should give some places a chance._ Just as they turned the corner Maleficent and Hades came into their view. Jafar and Grimhilde were slightly unnerved by the darkness in the fairy's eyes.

'You two! Just where have you been?' she shrieked. Jafar and Grimhilde exchanged a nervous look. _This day had taken a really bad turn._

'We went to the beach Maleficent.' Jafar informed her. Maleficent gripped her staff tightly and she clenched her other hand into a fist.

'The beach? How dare you! You two were expected to be at a meeting with the rest of the villains!'

'We... Jafar started.

'Is the beach more important than planning?' Maleficent shouted. The three villains could practically see her dark magic, showing how angry she really was.

'What does it matter? The meetings are a complete waste of time and you know it Maleficent!' Jafar shouted and spat her name out as if she was some foul and disgusting creature.

'As I said you and her were expected to be there.' Maleficent repeated darkly, ignoring what Jafar had just said.

'You don't control me nor Grimhilde. We will do what we like. You may be the leader but you will not force us to do anything!' Jafar bellowed.

'Precisely.' Grimhilde put in. Maleficent quickly faced her.

'Silence you slut! I just know the beach was your idea!' She snapped. Hades jaw dropped in shock. He never expected her to say that to her fellow comrade. Grimhilde on the other hand gasped at this but her face quickly twisted an expression of fury. Words could not describe how annoyed Jafar was with Maleficent. He was about to say something but Grimhilde beat him to it.

'Who do you think you are, you insolent witch? How dare you call me that! I am no slut!'

'Oh spare me. At that bar you couldn't seem to keep you hands off him for more than five minutes.' Maleficent drawled.

'Perhaps you are confusing slutiness with romance. Don't worry though I'm sure you will figure it out for yourself.' she mocked, which stressed Maleficent out even more. She hated being treated like a child.

'Romance? And what exactly do you know about romance? Tell me how long has it been since you had have been with a man? Or do you and that magic mirror of your's have a romantic relationship?' she questioned and laughed, making Grimhilde feel slightly embarrased. _Oh how she would love to wipe that smirk of the witch's face._

_'_I like to take care of my looks unlike some.' she replied calmly, hinting at the woman in front of her.

'What?' Maleficent shouted.

'After all I wouldn't want to be like my hag form but I suppose some people do' Grimhilde explained, merely ignoring Maleficent's shouting. The fairy felt as though she was going to burst. This woman was asking for a death wish! A smirk suddenly crossed her lips as she knew how to turn the tables on Grimhilde.

'Oh but is it worth it, knowing that your stepdaughter will always outshine you?' Maleficent shot at her, smiling sarcastically. The queen folded her arms tightly across her chest.

'Do you know what you are Maleficent? You are nothing a miserable old hag who takes pleasure in making everyone near her suffer and loves nothing more than to hassle them to death!' Grimhilde shot back at her.

'I would hold that tongue of yours if I were you. You are walking on very thin ice Grimhilde!' Maleficent threatened but Grimhilde didn't waver under her threat.

'If anyone should hold their tongue it is thee otherwise one might find herself with less villains to aid her.' Grimhilde warned. Maleficent slammed her staff to the floor.

'Silence! How dare you deem yourself high enough to speak to me in such a way! I am the mistress of all evil, you are but a mere queen. Continue to speak to me in that way and I shall not hesitate to get rid of you...permanently.'

'I'm sure Hades would be more than happy to revive me. Is that not correct Hades?' Grimhilde pointed out and smirked at the amused god. The three of them turned to Hades and his smirk soon vanished. Maleficent glared at him which clearly told him that he wouldn't dare try to do it, Grimhilde's smirk remained on her face while Jafar had a serene look on his face but he like the others was waiting for his answer. Hades raised both of his hands and shook his head, indicating that the question would not be answered.

'Hey this is nonna ma business. I ain't answering it.' Unfortunately that did not score well with Maleficent. Inwardly she knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from his lips. The fairy turned back towards the two villains who remained silent. Maleficent and Grimhilde exchanged glares of hatred.

'I can't possibly imagine why Hades would want to revive you. All you care about is your looks. Perhaps I should question why I let you join forces with me.'

'Oh I think it has to do with the fact that you cannot accomplish getting rid of a young woman by yourself.' Maleficent seethed on the spot. Grimhilld had really hit a nerve of hers. She didn't want to be reminded of her failed attempt to kill Aurora. Her green flames were in full view of Grimhilde and Jafar now as she gathered her magic. Her staff began to glow and she aimed it at Grimhilde. The queen was unlucky at this sudden turn of events as she didn't have anything magical with her. The powerful magic rushed towards her but luckily Jafar stepped in front of her and blocked Maleficent's magic with a magic shield.

'Don't you dare harm her Maleficent.' Jafar cautioned. Maleficent shot him a malevolent glare only to have it back in return. She should have known that he would defend that slut.

'She needs to be taught a lesson Jafar!' Maleficent yelled and disappeared, only to reappear behind Grimhilde. She tried to zap her again but Jafar got in her way and blocked the magic again. Maleficent's wrath was continuing to grow more and more. She had finally snapped and knew that the only way she would get to Grimhilde would be if she took care of Jafar first. Using her magic she conjured up some thick, black, magic proof chains. She guided them towards Jafar who just rolled his eyes. He assumed they were just regular chains and clicked his fingers to make them disappear, however he found that that didn't work. He zapped them but no such luck. The chains reached him and wrapped tightly around his body tightly, causing him to cry out in pain. No longer able to balance since his arms and legs were bound he fell to the floor. Maleficent finally had Grimhilde where she wanted her and was about to attack her when Hades appeared in front of her, stopping her magic with his.

'Babes that's enough.' He stated calmly. He turned around and saw that Jafar was struggling to get out of the chains. Shaking his head he made a key appear and walked over to him. He bent down and unlocked the chains then turned back to Maleficent.

'How dare you interfere with my plans Hades!' she shrieked at him.

'Mal you need ta cool down.' He said matter-of-factly. Maleficent once again slammed her staff to the floor and cursed under her breath. She was thinking of attacking again but considering it was now two against one (especially since one was a powerful god) she decided against it. Instead she disappeared in a wave of green flames, leaving the three of them behind.

'Dames.' Hades signed and disappeared to find her. It was just Jafar and Grimhilde left in the hallway. Jafar stood up and dusted himself off. He turned towards Grimhilde and forced a small smile on his face, despite what they'd been through.

'Are you alright?' Grimhilde asked.

'But of course I am my dear.' Jafar wavered. 'The question is are you alright?' He stroked her cheek comfortingly and she smiled at him. He was more concerned more for her than for himself.

'Of course.' Grimhilde answered and they went silent.

'Well shall we continue our walk?' he asked awkwardly.

'Yes.' She replied, taking his hand and they continued to walk down the hallway.

This day had been horrible for the four of them but the worst was yet to come...

* * *

Ok the fight sounded way better in my head than on it did on here ): ...but never mind.

I tried to a write good cat fight for you Ditzy and this was the only chapter I could think of putting it in. I liked writing it and I hope you liked it hun, as well as everyone else.

As to why Jafar doesn't like the beach well...I'm can't really think of why. All I can say is that he didn't want to go there XD Sorry about that DisneyPrincess

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

P.S. I won't be updating next week as I will be on holiday but when I come back I will be planning chapter 15.


	15. Everything changes: For better or worse?

Hey guys. R'n'R

All the characters belong to Disney.

This is it. The big twist. Please don't flame me for this XD but I've had this planned for ages. I just didn't know how to write it.

* * *

Weeks went by and the two villainous couples were still together. Jafar and Grimhilde were very happy together however Maleficent wasn't so sure about Hades anymore. Maleficent was in her room reading an old and heavy book while sitting on her chair. Lately she had been it thinking about Jafar and everything that Hades did seemed to remind her of him. Where it was a simple kiss on her lips or hand, holding her hand, or when he touches her. But why...why did she have to think about Jafar? Inwardly she felt slightly guilty about thinking about him when she was with Hades as Jafar and she were finished. She knew that breaking up with him had been the best thing to do but if that was the case then why did she find herself regretting it? Was she in love with him?

No that was preposterous, she wasn't in love with him and she never had been. Perhaps she just missed him. He had always been pleasant to talk to when they were been dating and was always romantic with her. Or maybe she wasn't ready for another relationship. However if she did love him then fate must really want to make her life difficult. She was soon torn from her thoughts when she heard laughter. She recognised one of them anywhere which was Jafar's and therefore assumed that Grimhilde was the other one. Maleficent usually didn't care about her comrades' personal life but curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to find out what they were up to. The fairy stood up, placed the book down on the chair and walked to the door.

Grabbing the door handle she opened the door only a small fraction of the way. Sure enough there they were outside if Jafar's room laughing away. Thankfully they hadn't heard the door opening, otherwise it would be an awkward situation as Maleficent would put it. Jafar and Grimhilde were slightly bent over laughing. Maleficent watched Jafar wrap his arms around Grimhilde's waist and pull her to him. Grimhilde rested her head against his chest and was still laughing. Maleficent sighed inwardly. She wished she was in Grimhilde's place. Oh how she wished...

'You should feel guilty for injuring that man Jafar.' She teased. A smirk crossed her beautiful face as she raised her head and looked at him. Jafar just shrugged his shoulders which clearly indicated that he couldn't care less about his actions.

'It will educate him on not to call you a stuck up snob now won't it? He smirked.

_Jafar and Grimhilde had been to a romantic and luxurious restaurant. The waiter hadn't liked the way Grimhilde had spoke to him and called her a stuck up snob. Jafar grew angry by this and shouted at him that his manners were appalling and that he should have some respect. As punishment for what he did he zapped him and the pair of them disappeared. They reappeared by the lake and went for a walk._

The queen's smirk widened slightly and she ran her hands up his back, her affectionate side growing. Jafar's hold on her tightened and he dipped down, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Grimhilde twirled the fabric of his turban between her fingers. It was so soft.

'I do love the way you defend me though.' She sounded in her seducing voice. Grimhilde was growing on Jafar. He liked her. He really liked her.

'Do you now?' Jafar replied in his own seducing voice. Leaning down for a second time he kissed her again but on her lips. A spark enveloped both of them. Grimhilde felt her knees go weak. Every moment together was like a dream. An enchanting dream. Wrapping her arms around his neck she closed the gap between them. Jafar's hands roamed through her hair as their passion rose. Grimhilde slowly untangled her arms from around his neck and slid her hands down his arms. After sliding her hands back up his arms in an alluring manner she cupped his face in her hands and slowly deepened the kiss. Jafar was loving every minute of this. A wicked thought came to his mind as the kiss deepened. He bent down a little and rested one hand behind her knees and the other against her back. Jafar lifted Grimhilde up into his arms and continued to kiss her. Grimhilde pulled away quickly, realising that she was not on the ground. Jafar simply smirked at her, amused at how surprised she was.

'Did I catch you off guard?' he teased. Grimhilde narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

'Very mu...

Her breath caught in her throat as Jafar spun her around and then placed her back on the floor. She smoothed her dress down and looked up at Jafar.

'I like a man who can sweep me off my feet.' She said playfully and wrapped her finger around his beard. Jafar laughed and smiled at her.

'Did you enjoy our day out my dear?' he asked.

'Yes. Did you?' she asked.

'Certainly.' Grimhilde raised an eyebrow. Something seemed to be troubling him. He had been quite quiet today. Quieter than usual. She had thought about asking him a few times when they had been out but changed her mind. His affections hadn't changed but he hadn't talked to her that much. Regardless of his smile, his eyes were telling her a different story. Sadness... What could he be hiding? She lightly stroked his cheek with her pale slender hand.

'Is something wrong?' she asked running one finger down his jaw line, waiting intently for an answer.

'No I'm fine.' Jafar lied. Grimhilde frowned at his answer.

'You have been very quiet today.' She pointed out to him. He leaned in close and rested his lips beside her ear.

'Because I was thinking about you. And only you.' He whispered and kissed the side of her head.

He pulled back and he smiled again but Grimhilde wasn't falling for his lies.

'What is wrong?' she asked again. Jafar stopped smiling at this.

'As I said I'm fine Grimhilde.'

'I am no fool Jafar. There is something bothering you.' She commented.

'No I assure you there is... Grimhilde pressed a finger to his lips before he could utter another word. Jafar found it amusing that he had did the same thing to her a while back and now she was doing it to him.

'I will not hear of it. You are lying and I know it.' She told him angrily. Jafar sighed inwardly. Why did this have to happen? He really didn't want to tell her what was wrong. He feared that it may go badly like it did with Maleficent. Grimhilde removed her finger from his lips and her eyes locked on his.

'Tell me Jafar. I want to know.' Grimhilde stated. She saw Jafar's face fall slightly and couldn't help but feel guilty. She hadn't meant to be horrible to him, she just wanted an honest relationship with him. Silence fell on them and Jafar thought over her words. After a moment of thinking he decided that he would tell her. He'd been wanting to say it for a while and he knew that he would have to say it sooner or later. Taking her hand in his he kissed it gently. He pulled her hand to his chest, placing it against it.

'I love you.'

Grimhilde eyes widened in shock and Jafar started to worry that this had been all a waste of his breath. She wasn't going to say it either. Damn it all! Why was it when he said those words to any woman they wouldn't say it back? Grimhilde on the other hand hadn't been expecting those words. The last time she'd heard those words was from her late husband. She had never heard it from any other man. However there were no words that could describe how happy she was. She grinned widely at Jafar, showing her beautiful teeth which surprised Jafar.

'I love you too.'

Jafar grinned widely in return and took both of her hands in his. The villainous couple sealed their love with a kiss.

Maleficent stood still at her door as she watched the whole scenario. She felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. Placed her hand against her chest, she felt like she was going to crumble. For the first time the mistress of all evil had fallen in love. Unfortunately it was with a man she could no longer have. How ironic. She pictured Jafar saying that to her, his arms wrapping around her small waist, showering her with kisses like he would never let her go...

Who was she kidding? Jafar had told her that he loved her many times but she had never said it to him. But she still wanted it. She wanted him.

'She we go inside?' Jafar asked when they pulled away, his hands on her waist.

'Indeed we shall.' She replied. Jafar released her opened the door. He held the door open for her as she walked inside. Maleficent felt like she was sinking as she watched Jafar turn around and place a kiss on Grimhilde's neck. Jafar walked inside with his cape flowing behind him and shut the door. The fairy looked at the door with an expression of sorrow on her face. After a brief moment she closed her own door and leaned against it. Closing her eyes she thought why...why was this happening to her? But alas...she didn't know. All she knew was that she was in love with Jafar. Suddenly a worrying thought came to her mind. What was she going to do about Hades? This was just brilliant. She was trapped in a living nightmare. She opened her eyes and decided that she needed a lie down. This day had stressed her out and a lie down might calm her. She walked slowly over to her to her bed, her robe trailing on the ground. Lying down on the bed she closed her eyes for a few minutes. Memories ran through her mind of her and Jafar. The passionate memories, the romantic memories, the conversational memories... She turned over onto her side and imagined Jafar was right beside her. Sliding her fingers over the covers, she reminded herself that her fantasy would never become a reality.

_Maleficent was walking down the cold, dark hallways of the castle when she bumped into Jafar. He was wearing his usual black and red attire complete with turban and with Iago perched on his shoulder. She smirked at him, delighted to see his handsome face and Jafar grinned at her. She was so beautiful to him and he loved her smirks. It always brightened up his day when he was furious. Her pet Diablo was perched on her shoulder as usual and she had her staff in her hand._

_'Hello my handsome sorcerer.' Maleficent purred._

_'Hello my sexy sorceress.' Jafar purred in return._

_Jafar took her hand in his, brought it up to his lips and planted a kiss on each of her knuckles and then on the back of her hand. Maleficent's smirk widened, amused at how affectionate he was. She moved closer to him and they kissed._

_'Yuuuck do I have to see this!' Iago interrupted, causing the two villains to break apart and glare at him. Iago shielded himself with his wings._

_'Heh, hey I was only kidding.' He said nervously, cowering under their glares. It was never wise to mess with Jafar and Maleficent as they could kill you in an instant. Iago realized his mistake. Diablo sent a deathly glare towards Iago. Just yesterday they'd had a fight and Iago won it. Now was the time for revenge. Iago could feel the bird glare at him and he glared back at him._

_'Oh great. What are you doin here? Did ya not cause enough trouble yesterday ya moron!' he shouted. Diablo cawed loudly in response and flew into the air. Iago really didn't really want to have to fight again so he did the next best thing and flew down the hallway._

_'Ahh get it away from me, get it away from me!' Iago yelled. Maleficent was furious by her pets behaviour._

_'Diablo get back here!' she shouted. She was about to teleport after him when Jafar pulled her back so that she faced him._

_'Forget about them my dear. They're not worth it.' He told her. Maleficent sighed._

_'Perhaps you are right. It's extremely irritating though. I can't understand why they won't get along.' Maleficent stated._

_'Maybe this will cheer you up.' Jafar said and reached into his robe. He pulled out a small black box and handed it to Maleficent. She took the box in both her hands while keeping holding her staff tightly in one arm. She was surprised to see her name engraved on the box in golden letters. She wondered what Jafar had bought her this time. He was always getting her something. She looked at Jafar who was smiling at her._

_'Jafar I've told you, you don't need to buy me gifts all the time. Just being with you is what I want.' Maleficent told him but Jafar could detect the happiness in her voice._

_'Maleficent I wouldn't dream of not getting you anything you know that. You mean everything to me and I want to make you happy. Now open it.' Jafar replied. Maleficent opened the box and gasped at what was inside it, covering her mouth with her hand. A necklace lay inside the box. It had black chains around it with a dragon shaped locket in the centre. The dragon was black and gold. Maleficent ran her fingers lightly over the smooth and shiny texture and carefully opened the locket. Inside was a picture of her pet Diablo and a picture of her darling Jafar._

_'My word...' She whispered, struggling to find words to speak with. Jafar watched her in amusement. He knew he'd outdone himself this time and was happy about that. She deserved nothing but the best and he was always determined to give her it._

_'So what do you think of it?' he smirked. Her whole face lit up when she looked at him and he loved that look on her._

_'Magnificent.' She smiled and kissed him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in closer. After they parted Jafar ran his hand down her cheek._

_'Well I must head back to my room to continue planning but...she leaned into Jafar and pressed her lips close to his ear...you could come back to my room this evening. We could light a few candles and have a romantic meal. Does that spark your interest you snnnaaake?' she asked, her seductive voice echoing through his ear. Jafar's stomach nearly did a summer salt. Maleficent pulled back and ran a finger across his lips and down his chest. Jafar flashed her a snake-like smile and pulled her in closer by her waist._

_'Very. And I'll show you how snnnaaake-like I can be.' He replied in a deep voice. Maleficent laughed softly. Jafar released her and she vanished so that all that was left was the orb of her staff..._

Jafar and Grimhilde were talking in his room. Their conversation was mainly about Cruella and Hook's recent argument, which had occurred before they had went out. Hook had told Cruella to stop talking about fur and Cruella had told Hook to stop talking about Peter Pan. It had ended up in a full blown argument which resulted in them both leaving the room.

'Lie down.' Grimhilde said.

'Why?' Jafar questioned, with an eyebrow raised.

'Do you not trust me?' she asked. Jafar rolled his eyes and lay down. He couldn't understand why she would request such a thing like this from him. It was when she rested her head on his chest he knew why.

'Ah.'

'See you should have more trust in me Jafar.' She commented and snuggled into his chest. He smirked and started to stroke her arm lightly. They both lay there contently for a while.

'Jafar why did you and Maleficent break up?' Jafar's eyes went wide and he sat up.

'Why do you want to know?'

'Because you have not told me.' Jafar looked at the wall, not wanting to meet her gaze.

'Grimhilde it's not important.'

'It is to me. I have told you everything about my past. I deserve to know the rest of yours.'

'I'm not going to tell you.'

'We shouldn't have secrets. Jafar I know it's not a pleasant memory but I revealed my tragic memories to you.'

'Grimhilde... Grimhilde gripped his chin in her hand and turned him towards her.

'No. You are being unfair to me Jafar. I wouldn't keep any information for you. Please tell me. Don't keep me in the dark' She released his chin and they looked at each other.

'Very well. We broke up because...because Maleficent didn't love me and didn't want to marry me.' He explained bitterly. Grimhilde's face fell at this and she stroked his cheek. How could Maleficent do this to such a wonderful man? He is everything a woman could want.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have demanded such a delicate topic from you.'

'No...no you're right. I shouldn't keep anything from you my love.' He said and kissed her. Grimhilde instantly wrapped her arms around him and they started kissing.

* * *

Sadness, romance, depression all rolled into one. I tried to make it as realistic as I possibly could.

I actually felt a bit depressed when writing this but I wanted to capture the emotion in this chapter. After all the genre is drama for a reason.

Will Jafar and Maleficent ever get together or is all hope lost? Keep reading to find out.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Help from a God

Chapter 16 R'n'R

* * *

Jafar's lips moved across her cheek and down to her neck. His lips brushed gently against her soft skin. Grimhilde could feel his arms close around her slender body, pulling her tightly against him. He moved passed her neck and started to kiss her shoulder. Her hands ran along his back, returning his affections. She'd never felt more happy and content than when she was with him. A soft sigh escaped her lips which made Jafar take it as a good sign and continued to kiss her. His soft kisses brought a small smile to the queen's face and as much as she tried she couldn't help but swoon. She had never felt this strongly for a man for a long time. To think one innocent blind date had brought them together. She and Jafar had never really talked to each other before that so it was strange how they had gotten along so well. After what felt like a year of eternal bliss Jafar pulled away breathlessly and gazed at the captivating woman with a small smile on his face.

'Perhaps we should venture into the living room...for a change. We appear to be either in here or in your room for most of the time.' Jafar suggested. A chuckle then followed and he cupped her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers once more. It was so...so delightful to be this close to someone again.

Before he began his relationship with Maleficent the sorcerer hadn't really been a one for love. He believed that power was much more important, hence why he wanted the Genie's lamp. Although he had gotten a bit sidetracted by the Sultan's daughter Jasmine but he didn't love her. He only wanted to marry her so that he could become the Sultan of Agrabah and he was attracted to her because of her beauty as well. However when he met Maleficent, mistress of all evil he was quite taken by her as she seemed to understand him better than anyone else. He was impressed by how intelligent she was and how she had a vast knowledge of the world and magic. Much better than he did. They both shared similar views of the other villains as well. However at the time he didn't really think of her as anything more than a companion, but that one night had changed everything, making him feel a different way about her. But alas that relationship had ended painfully for the sorcerer, one which had taken a while to get over.

For a while after they had broken up he still thought about Maleficent and wanted to be with her again, even though he knew that no good would come of it. This was mainly the reason why he hadn't wanted to go on a blind date, but after hearing Hook describing his date and pointing out that he might as well forget about Maleficent he thought it over and decided that Hook did have a point. He didn't regret at all going on the blind date. Grimhilde was a beautiful, wonderful and highly sophisticated woman. What was more was that she loved him as much as he loved her. Maleficent didn't love him and he highly doubted that she ever would when she'd threw the words 'and I don't' right in his face. It felt he'd taken a full blow across the face. He realised that he was just her little puppet, to be used when she needed him and then tossed away the next.

'Yes I think you are quite right. A change would be good.' Grimhilde breathed when Jafar pulled away. A smile spread across her face. She had never been so happy in a long time. She was happy when she became queen and was happy with her looks but then was furious to find that Snow White was even more radiant then she was. When Grimhilde had poisoned Snow White it had pleased her as she knew that she would be the fairest in the land...although that turned to anger when she found out that the prince had awakened her from her slumber. Giving herself a facial did still please her but she would still like to be back in her kingdom once again (which is what all the villains wanted but until they found a way to destroy the heroes and heroines they wouldn't be going back). Being with Jafar had made her the happiest she'd ever been since coming to the castle. She and Jafar rose from the bed and stood facing each other. Jafar took both of her hands and pulled her to him.

'My apologises Grimhilde but after leave the living room I may be in my study for most of the day.' He informed her. He and Maleficent were the only ones who had a study in the castle as Maleficent was the leader and Jafar was second in command. There was also the fact that since all of the villains were in the castle there weren't enough rooms for them all to have a study. Not that it mattered as many of the villains didn't work that hard and chose to just skive off and talk amongst themselves. If the other villains required more books there was a library in the castle which contained them. Grimhilde simply nodded in response, but inwardly she was a little disappointed. Jafar could sense her disappointment but he had left his planning for far too long as he had been spending his time with Grimhilde. At first he hadn't minded leaving his planning till later as there wasn't always a need to rush but now he felt that he was behind and needed to catch up. Especially since he was second in command to Maleficent. If he didn't do his planning then he wasn't any better than the rest of them.

'I suppose I could do some of mine as well, but only after I give myself a facial.' Grimhilde said which made Jafar laugh. Her looks still came at the top of her list. Every time they went somewhere she made sure to look her best and it amused the sorcerer very much. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

'I will make it up to you.' He told her. A sly grin crept on Grimhilde's face and she removed her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in close.

'Oh, will you now?' she said in a sultry tone. Lifting her hand up, she ran her fingers through the fabric of his turban, loving the softness of it. Her words caused a Jafar to grin as well. He did love this side of her.

'I promise.' He replied, with a slight purr in his voice. 'Meet me in the grand hall.' He informed her, which was interesting to the queen. They had not been in the grand hall just themselves.

'What an interesting choice of location, considering we don't go in there unless it's with the others. Just what do you have planned my vizier?' she asked. Jafar's grin slowly changed into a smirk and he ran his fingers along her jaw-line and along her chin, feeling her soft skin beneath his.

'You will see soon enough my dear.' He told her and pulled away. He reached out and took her hand in his, leading her to the wooden door. Jafar placed his hand on the door handle and opened the door, allowing Grimhilde to walk out first and he in turn followed. They began to walk along the hallway, hands linked together. Halfway along the hallway Grimhilde turned around the corner, causing Jafar to turn as well.

'Grimhilde where might I ask are we going? The living room is down the hallway.' Jafar asked, puzzled at this new predicament.

'I need to go to my room first.' She informed him and continued to lead him down the hallway.

'Whatever for?' he asked.

'To give myself a facial.' She replied. Jafar couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. Why was she so obsessed about her looks? Yes he did admire beauty, but was necessary for her to have a facial every time they went somewhere?

'Grimhilde stop.' He called, trying to get her attention. She reluctantly stopped and turned around. Jafar pulled her back to him and rested his other hand on her waist.

'You don't need to do this every time we go somewhere. You look beautiful already, you always look beautiful to me. I highly regard your intelligence as well...and you're devilishness.' He flattered, lowering his voice at the end, intentionally trying to stir her up. The queen raised an eyebrow at his comments. She did appreciate his flattery but that still wouldn't stop her from going to her room. Knowing full well that he would try and stop her from going, she decided to get his guard down. She moved in close and pulled the fabric of his turban away from his ear, which made Jafar wonder what she was doing.

'Tell me, have you always known what to say to a woman?' she asked, her breath hot against his cheek. This brought a smirk to Jafar's face as she pulled away. Grimhilde quickly leaned in and claimed his lips as hers, stopping him from making another comment. Jafar's grip on her loosened as he kissed her back. The kiss became deep and heavy, the spark between them still there ever since that fateful day when they saw each other in a new light. Unfortunately to Jafar's dismay Grimhilde pulled not longer after they had started kissing. What surprised him more was that she pulled away from him, flashed him a devious smirk and wandered off to her room. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. Ah...what a cunning woman she is, distracting him to stop him from taking her to the living room.

Grr...so much for not letting himself fall for her traps. Grimhilde was just as bad, if not worse than the Sultan's daughter. The ex-vizier laughed quietly to himself as he knew a way to get his revenge. Nothing serious of course, just a little bit of fun. He disappeared in red flames and re-located himself in Grimhilde's room. He'd been in her room many times so he knew where it was. He only had a few minutes before Grimhilde entered the room so he quickly walked over to her desk and opened the top. Inside contained all of Grimhilde's make-up, which was a lot. Using his magic he made a large cloth bag appear in his hand. He reached inside the draw and hurriedly threw all the make-up in the bag. Once that was done he shut the draw and disappeared just as the door handle was turning...

Grimhilde opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. A smirk was still on her lips as she knew her plan had worked. Although she was surprised that he hadn't come after her. Well, maybe he gave up and decided to meet her in the living room. She walked over to her gold and black desk and opened the top draw. To her horror all her make-up was gone. Her smirk from before formed into a frown and she slammed the draw shut. The queen began to pace back and forth in her room in thought, wondering where on earth her make-up had gone. She couldn't understand it...they had been there this morning so why weren't they there now. Thinking back she remembered that she had never locked her door before she went out with Jafar, so anyone could have come into her room. But why would anyone want to take her make-up? The villainess had plenty of make-up and could easily get more, whether by magic or by going through the portal opener and by visiting one of the local shops. There was no way the male villains would want her make-up. Anger began to boil within her the longer she thought. She stopped pacing and decided that she would ask her magic mirror as to the whereabouts of her possessions. Grimhilde walked over to her mirror and stood in front of it.

'Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak, let me see thy face.' Grimhilde called. Flames appeared in the mirror, then the slave of the magic mirror showed itself.

'What wouldst thy know my queen?' the slave asked. The queen folded her arms across her chest.

'Magic mirror on the wall reveal to me where my missing possessions are located.' She commanded.

'The items that you seek my queen are located in a room of this castle. The person that resides in that room is the man who claims himself to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world.' The slave informed which caused Grimhilde to tighten her arms across her chest. So...it was Jafar who took her make-up. That would explain why he hadn't come after her. He was busy getting payback for what she had done. Grr...just wait till she found him. He had better be prepared for one hell of an argument. Without saying another word to her magic mirror she walked towards her bookshelf and took a large book out. She walked over to her desk and dropped the book uncaringly onto it. Grimhilde opened the book and flipped through the pages till she found the spell she needed. After a good few minutes she finally found a spell on protection. This would stop Jafar trying his appearing act in her room again. She read the words out loud and then looked up to see that the spell had taken affect. The room glowed temporarily and then became normal once again. As soon as that was done Grimhilde walked towards the door, opened and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Reaching inside her robes she pulled out a bronze key and hurriedly locked the door to make sure that no-one else could get into her room. She cursed under her breath as she thought of finding the sorcerer.

'Somethin troublin ya babe?' a smooth voice asked. Grimhilde gasped in shock, not knowing that someone was there. She turned around and was met with the tall, menacing god that was Hades. The queen folded her arms across her chest and glared at him darkly, showing him that she was in no mood to be annoyed or aggravated. This however did little to move Hades as he just remained where he was, a smirk on his lips.

'Lemmie guess that magic mirror of yours still tellin ya that that princess brat is still the fairest one of all. Am I right?'

'It is none of your concern.' Grimhilde stated coldly and walked past him. Before she could get any further Hades re-appeared in a puff of smoke in front of her.

'Whoa, whoa, what's with the frostiness? Someone musta ticked ya off real bad huh Grimy?'

Grimhilde grew angry at this and tried to get past him but he wouldn't move. Oh how she hated that nickname. Not many villains were keen on the nicknames that Hades had given them. She clenched her dainty hands into fists. If he wasn't a god and she had some magic on her she would have killed him where he stood.

'As I said it is none of your concern, and don't call me Grimy.' She stated in a harsher tone. Why did he care about what was bothering her? 'Shouldn't you be spending your time with that hag of yours?' Surprisingly enough this just brought a smirk to Hades lips. It amused him that Grimhilde and Maleficent still held a grudge against each other since that day the fairy had called her a slut and tried to attack her.

'So what's Mal done ta ya this time?' he asked, still wanting to know who she was angry with.

'What are you concerned with my personal affairs?' Grimhilde shot at him.

'Cause I could help ya get revenge on them for ya?' The queen raised an eyebrow at this, hardly believing that he would want to help her out of the "goodness'' of his heart.

'Alright fine. Mal's busy, I'm bored so tell me. Hey besides revenge is my thing anything anyways so I can definitely help ya out. Come on whad'ya say?' It was true. He'd tormented most of the villains this day and if he tried to disturb Mal when she was busy he would just get blasted to bits so he was relieved when he saw Grimhilde.

'No. I do not need your help. Goodbye.' She said. Hades threw his arms up in the air in defeat.

'Fine.' He sighed and stepped aside to let her by. Grimhilde was relieved and this and started to walk down the hallway.

'Couldn't have anythin to do with a certain sorcerer by any chance, could it?' Hades called out after her. This made Grimhilde stop in her tracks and she turned around to face him. Hades grinned in delight at this, knowing that he had figured it out. He then walked towards her, stopping a few inches away from her.

'I'm right aren't I?' The queen folded her arms across her chest, holding her chin up in a dignified manner.

'Perhaps.' She replied. It amused Hades by the way that she acted and he laughed.

'So are ya gonna let me help ya or what?' Grimhilde thought about this. She could just go to Jafar's room and get her make-up back and then yell at him later...but...it would be more satisfying to get revenge as well.

After a long moment of thinking she made her decision...

* * *

Uh-oh cliff hanger. Duh,duh,duh. Sorry to everyone who's been waiting for me to update this story but I've had a lot on my plate lately. Revision, exams, coursework and other things. This is my third attempt at writing this chapter as the other two weren't very descriptive and to be honest seemed rushed. I'm quite pleased with this one but let me know what you think. Good points, critiques, what can I improve on but no flames please. This is only my first chapter story so I know it won't be perfect.

I know I'm not very good at writing the magic mirror XD but he's only in this chapter for a little bit and he's quite hard to write about so please don't be too harsh on me.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	17. Operation:Revenge Part 1

R'n'R

* * *

Hades looked at the woman in front of him, tapping his fingers on his arm in impatience for an answer. He'd never been a patient god. The silence and suspension was killing him, figuratively speaking of course. Grimhilde raised her green eyes to Hades and was about to inform him of her decision but...seeing the impatient look on his face made her stop. Knowing full well what Hades was like if he had to wait too long and just to be cruel she wanted to see how long it would take for him to crack and rested her chin on her hand in deep thought. Hades sighed inwardly in frustration and reluctantly decided to wait... And wait... And wait...Only a few minutes had passed but by now the god was narrowing his golden eyes darkly at the woman's change of action. How long did it take for her to make a quick and simple decision? If he had been talking to his minions Pain and Panic he would have burnt them to a crisp for taking this long to answer him but unfortunately for him he couldn't do the same for Grimhilde to get her to speed up the process. _Tick tock Grimy_. Severalmore minutes passed and he was still trapped in this silent dimension. The longer he waited, the more impatient and _aggravated _he became which was starting to get the better of him, causing him to grit his long, sharp teeth together. Again Grimhilde raised her head to look at Hades who raised his brows in surprise, only for her to look back at the ground. The queen smirked inwardly as she could see bright orange flames begin to replace Hades usual blue flames out of the corner of her eye.

'Hmmm...' She murmured. Hades finally snapped at this point, the orange flames bursting over his tall, large body.

'Arragh, come on, it's not that hard of a decision!' he practically screamed, his chest expanding as he puffed and panted in exasperation. If she couldn't decide in the next ten seconds, then he was leaving. He would go and see what Maleficent was up to. Even if he did get blasted to bits by her it would still be more fun than waiting for this damn woman to make up her mind on whether she wanted his help or not.

'Very well.' This caught Hades attention and he raised one brow in interest.

'What?' he asked in confusion. His flames slowly started to revert back to blue.

I suppose you could be of some help to me.' Grimhilde finally answered.

'About damn time!' The god shot at her. Despite this he was pleased that she had made the right choice. Grimhilde just wavered him off. She couldn't be bothered with his childish attitude.

'What do you have in mind for revenge Hades?' she asked and flashed him a wicked grin. A one that Hades couldn't help but return it with a one of his own. Revenge was definitely something that he was up for, even if it was on his best friend.

'Well, what exactly did Jaffy do to ya?' Hades asked. Grimhilde sighed and tightened her arms across her chest.

'He has stolen all of my beauty supplies.' She informed him. This was not what Hades had been expecting. She could have said that he called her a name, she could have said that she saw him with another woman, or she even could have said that he smashed her magic mirror but, she was throwing a temper cause he stolen her make-up? Then again Grimhilde did care a lot about her looks but the situation was hilarious beyond belief, a one that he found hard to take seriously. He pressed his lips tightly together to stop any laughter from escaping from his lips. However as her words rang in his head over and over he started to snicker. He tried to think of something else, something not funny. He found himself thinking about Maleficent. Her back was facing him and he coughed in order to get her attention. When she turned around to face him she smirked. 'Hello Hades.' But suddenly her voice changed into Grimhilde's and she repeated the words 'He has stolen all of my beauty supplies.' Hades caved at this. He couldn't contain his laughter any longer and as he bent over howls of laughter echoed the empty hallway. He held a hand to his abdomen as if to keep his sides from splitting. This was the funniest thing he'd heard all day. Grimhilde's eyes grew wide and she flared at this. How dare he! Did he not know how important her make-up was to her? Hades was gasping for breath, his lungs ached, but he just couldn't stop laughing. Tears started to leak from the god's eyes due to how hard he was laughing. Finally he managed to calm himself and he slowly stood up, only for a hand to make contact with his cheek, leaving a red mark to contrast with his grey skin. The pain shot through him and he rubbed his stinging cheek. Grimhilde lowered her hand to her calmly to her side as if nothing had happened. Satisfied that she'd managed to leave a mark on his face, she turned around and stormed off. But before she could even get far Hades appeared in front of her. He was not about to let her get away.

'Sheesh babe, could you hit any harder?' he quipped, frowning at her.

'Get out of my way _Hades_. You are not helping me with my revenge. I will do it myself.' Hades rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air, as if he were a child that had done something wrong and was getting told off by his mother.

'Look sorreey but how can you expect me to take that seriously? I know ya like your facial crap babe but come on there's plenty of things more worth moppin over then that stuff.' Grimhilde shot him a deathly look. Clearly she wasn't pleased by the way Hades was handling this situation.

'Yeesh, so touchy. Anyway, what the hell does Jaffy want with your make-up? Oh wait, lemmie think, he ran out of his own? Cause the way his eyes are ya think he would be wearin that facial crap.' Grimhilde sighed in exasperation. While she was furious with Jafar for stealing her make-up she was starting to find it slightly embarrassing and gripped her arms tightly.

'Simply this. I was going to give myself a facial, which Jafar did not approve so I...how should I say...distracted him and when I entered my room my possessions were gone. When I had realised that Jafar had not followed me I knew it was him who had stolen my possessions.' She explained.

'Hoh, hoh you little seductress you.' Hades commented and winked at her. Grimhilde instantly regretted telling him what had happened between her and Jafar. He wasn't worth her time and she started to walk off in the opposite direction. However Hades reached out and quickly grabbed her wrist, jerking her back towards him. Man she was so easy to wind up. She really didn't have much of a sense of humour. Grimhilde bristled at having being grabbed a hold of and proceeded to yank her slender wrist from the Hades grip, only for the god's long, grey fingers to tighten around her wrist.

'Let go of me!' she snarled, anger clearly burning in her eyes. He was so determined to keep her in the hallway. She wondered if it was to annoy her or that he actually wanted to help her.

'Well if ya would'a stayed still for a minute I was gonna start to discuss the plan for revenge, ya with me?' he questioned and threw her his most charming smile. He still found her situation amusing but that didn't mean he wouldn't help her out. Grimhilde reluctantly ceased her struggling and Hades loosened his hold on her hand. He just smirked when she snatched her hand from his as if he had some disease.

'What d'ya say to maybe draining some power out of a certain sorcerer?' he asked, a wicked grin forming on his face which grew wider, displaying his sharp teeth as he saw a smirk slowly but surely make its way across Grimhilde's full red lips.

'Hmm...interesting. It would have to be temporarily though, of course. ' She pointed out matter-of-factly. They couldn't carry out the revenge plan for too long. Jafar was one of the strongest villains and his help was needed to take down the heroes.

'A week.' She told him.

'A week.' Hades repeated. 'I like, I like. Though ya do know that Mal will flip if she finds this out?' Hades teased, smirking lazily. Grimhilde gave a small chuckle at this. There was another good point to this plan.

'How unfortunate, but I would find it entertaining.' She said casually, returning the smirk.

'Ouch, that's really wicked.' Hades pointed out, contorting his face into a look of pain. 'Ya still holding a grudge against her I see.'

'Of course I do. Slut? Slut? How absurd. I would love to see her thrown off her high horse.' Grimhilde stated, flicking her long, dark hair over her shoulder. Hades scoffed at this. _Look who's talking, miss stuck-up._

'Okay here's how it goes. You go get Jaffy and all I have to do is simply grab his hand and drain his power. Just like I did with that loser Jercules. Badda bing, badda boom, you get your revenge, he's weak and powerless and my job is done babe.'

'And why can you not find him yourself?' Grimhilde questioned, raising a slim eyebrow at him.

'Meh, you're the girlfriend you do it.' It was Grimhilde's turn to scoff. What a pathetic excuse.

'You're lazy.' She quipped.

'I ain't lazy. This is what slaves are for.' He retorted, leering at her. Snapping his fingers he made a cigar appear out of nowhere and lit it with his thumb. After the last part of his sentence sunk in Grimhilde gritted her teeth together.

'How dare you! I am a queen, I will not be reduced to such a low status.' She shrieked. Hades took a long drag from his cigar and sneered at her, loving the angry look on her face.

'Okay, okay, I meant to say servant.' This just made Grimhilde glare harder. Rage boiled inside of her, making it hard for her to calm down. He was really getting on her last nerve.

'Hades you are...are...She was starting to lose control of her anger and she slowly relaxed her jaw which felt painful due to how tight she'd clenched her teeth together...'Never mind. I do not have time for this.' she said sharply and held a chin in her hand in thought, thinking over the plan. The plan sounded quite simple but...if she were honest it didn't sound devious enough for her liking. Something else was needed. She wanted Jafar to know just how much he had angered her and that no-one steals something so valuable to her. She was not a woman to be messed with. Hades cocked an eyebrow at her furrowed brows and the 'deep in thought' expression on her face.

'Hmm?' Both of his brows raised as when he heard Grimhilde murmur to herself and he took the cigar out of his mouth, perplexed by this.

'Hmm? What d'ya mean by that?' Hades questioned, throwing her a blank look. Grimhilde raised her head and looked at him.

'There is one problem with this plan. It acquires something more.'

'Whad'ya talkin about babe? Er...hello ya taking away Jaffy's power. Power, ya get it? The most important thing to him in the entire cosmos.' He pointed out.

'I know it is important to him but I want him to know that I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour.' She told icily. Hades shook his head at her words. _And all for some worthless hunk of junk. _

'Okay then. What do you thinks needed?'

'Give me a moment.' She murmured, placing one hand on her hip and leaning to one side. Hades gave a small eye roll, he might have figured as much. Instead of waiting for her to come up with an idea he decided to think of one himself. However he barely had a minute to himself when Grimhilde spoke up.

'He has a parrot...' she started but Hades pretended not to hear her and cut her off.

Wait I know he has a parrot.' Grimhilde's blood boiled at this. She knew he was just doing this to wind her up, and the sad thing was it was working.

'Did you not hear me say that before?' she shouted. Hades was staring at the wall, pretending to be miles away and then turned back to her.

'You say something Grimy?' Regardless of the fact that he get angry at this Grimhilde clenched her hand into a fist and punched him in the arm.

'Ow! I was kidding, yeesh. Man do ya treat Jaffy like this or is it just me?' Hades shot at her and rubbed his arm. Second time he'd been hit in about half an hour. Man Jaffy sure could pick em...not. Grimhilde responded with a simple roll of her eyes.

'Just you.' She answered dryly then flashed a sarcastic smile at him. Hades glared darkly at her before continuing.

'I think I know where you're going with this Grimy. We kidnap that loud-mouth parrot of his in exchange for your facial crap. Am I right?' Grimhilde raised a black brow at him slightly, impressed. However it took great restraint for her not to lose her temper with Hades for referring to her facial supplies in that way. What good would it do? He wouldn't listen to her.

'Yes. Using the parrot as leverage I will be able to get them back and he will not be aware of what will happen to his powers.' She replied and laughed softly.

'Then I grab his hand when he gives me ya facial crap then yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm liking this idea. Forcing him to give you're stuff back then to make it worse take away his power. Game, set, match.' He was impressed by her wickedness. Oh, she was good.

'Ya know we should do stuff like this more often. We make a great team, don't ya think babe?' he commented, smirked at her and took another drag from his cigar which sent thick smoke in Grimhilde's direction as Hades exhaled. She coughed and waved the think smoke from her face, hating the stench of it and not wanting her lovely dress and coat to smell of it.

'No.' She sounded coldly and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. Hades smirk widened, showing his shark-like teeth and chuckled.

'Heh heh I thought you'd say that.' He quipped and went silent. He found her so amusing. 'Right I spose we'd better look for that parrot babe.' He said and with a snap of his fingers both of them disappeared in a puff of grey smoke...

A quarter of an hour passed and Grimhilde and Hades had found the parrot dozing in the lounge on the arm of one of the chairs, drooling as well. He must have been dreaming about jewels. After all, that was Iago's fascination. Hades pointed a finger at Iago and zapped him, wrapping him from neck to foot in rope, preventing him from flying away. Iago awoke when he felt his body begin to tighten and he gasped in shock. As he looked up to see who had caused this he glared at them. He glared at Grimhilde more than Hades as he wasn't keen on her. When Iago had found out that Jafar had a new girlfriend he was more than happy about it. When he'd seen how miserable his master was after he'd broken it off with Maleficent it unnerved him. He'd never seen Jafar miserable before and he preferred his calm, collected and sarcastic master so he was relieved when he was going out with someone else. However when Iago found out it was Grimhilde he hadn't taken a shine to her. He'd met Grimhilde before and couldn't stand her so one could only imagine how _thrilled_ he was when he found out that she was dating Jafar. The way she cared about her looks and talking to her magic mirror annoyed him. He couldn't understand what made Jafar choose her. At least he could put up with Maleficent. Despite how terrifying she could be when she smiled or talked to him, she was alright once he got used to her. She was intelligent and similar to his master in opinions and manners, although one thing he couldn't stand was her pet crow Diablo. The bird act like he was so inferior to him just because he had a powerful mistress. When he was with Jafar Grimhilde had showed up a few times and he couldn't resist making a snide remark about her which ended up with him zapped or flicked off Jafar's shoulder every time so from then on he flew off when she was with him.

'Hey, what d'ya think ya doing? Let me go!' Iago sounded angrily at his captors. Hades and Grimhilde glared back at the uncooperative parrot but winced when he started shrieking at them.

'Sheesh can this thing scream any louder?' Hades asked, the noise from the bird going right through his ears.

'Help me! Help me!' Iago screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping that someone would come to his aid. This basically answered Hades question.

'Apparently he can.' Grimhilde drawled and covered her ears as the shrieking got louder and louder. Fed up of the parrot's screams Hades zapped him again, wrapping a piece of rope around his beak. Iago tried to scream but his screams were muffled.

'Ah shut it.' He shot at him and turned to Grimhilde. 'Let's carry this plan out in the Underworld. I'll leave it to you ta find Jaffy.'

'Very well.' She replied and walked out of the room when Hades disappeared, taking a reluctant Iago with him. A wicked grin crossed her beautiful features as she thought of finding Jafar. This was one day that she would never forget...

In the living room the sea-witch and the fur-lover were talking about various things like the other villains in the castle, about the past few weeks and about their plans to rule the world. Cruella and Hook had managed (with a push from Ursula) to tone their arguments down. However the peacefulness between them had only lasted a few days as another argument had transpired between them today. How neither one of them had left the castle will forever remain a mystery to Ursula. The fur-lover blew out a puff of smoke and sighed.

'Well I suppose we should continue with our plans, hmm Ursula? You know what Mal is like darling. She will simply kill us if she finds out that we have been here talking for over three hours.' She drawled.

'Hmm yes I suppose we should angelfish. There is nothing else...' Just as Ursula was about to finish her sentence they heard the door opening. As both of them turned around they were surprised to see that it was Jafar walking into the room. A snake-like smile crossed his lips when he noticed they were there. After hiding Grimhilde's make-up he decided to stay in the living room for a bit before going to his study.

'Jafar darling, have a seat.' Cruella called and gestured to the couch across from herself and Ursula. Jafar walked over to the opposite couch and sat down, propping his chin on his hand. Cruella turned to Ursula and shot her a look that seemed to say 'now we don't have to do our plans' and turned back to Jafar.

'Tell me darling how are you?' she asked while bringing the cigarette to her lips and taking another drag from it.

'Oh just fine my dear.' Jafar replied casually, draping his arm over the arm of the couch and trailing his fingers lazily over the black material.

'And are you still lip-locking her royal highness?' Ursula teased and winked. Inwardly both of them were hoping for a no. It would be one less obstacle for them to deal with.

'Yes, we are still together.' He answered then let out a small chuckle. Both women looked at Jafar with a curious expression, wondering what he was hiding something from them.

'What is so amusing darling?' Jafar stopped laughing and looked up at them, a mischievous look in his eyes.

'Oh I was just wondering how angry Grimhilde will be today.' He informed her, smirking like a cat that had caught a mouse. He could just picture her now. Her hands clenched into fists, eyes narrowed into thin slits. She would most likely shout at him when she found him which he would find very amusing. He would just stand there while she ranted on and once she was finished he would just put on a charming smile and begin to flatter her, telling her how beautiful and divine she was and how much he loved her, catching her off guard. He would place a small kiss on her lips and close his arms around her waist, bringing her close to deepen it and she would forget all about what he'd done as she draped her arms around his neck.

'Oh, what have you done to her?' Ursula asked with one brow raised and glanced at Cruella who was looking at Jafar with a curious expression as well. This had caught their attention. How much had he angered her? Perhaps Hook's last suggestion to see what happened between the couple had been worth it. They had just needed to be patient. It was so simple. Cruella took another drag of her cigarette while waiting for an answer.

'Aha well I may have stolen all of her beauty supplies.' He watched Ursula's eyes wide and her jaws drop in amusement as he twirled his beard around his fingers languidly. Cruella started to choke on her cigarette, coughing out the green smoke. It was no surprise really. Everyone knew that Grimhilde valued her make-up as much as her own life but Jafar didn't seem to be affected by that in the least. After all it was only a bit of fun, wasn't it?

'You can't possibly be serious?' Cruella blurted out after she managed to stop coughing, trying to hide the fact that she was thrilled about the whole situation. This had definitely been worth the wait. Jafar really had played they fool's game by stealing something so precious to the queen. If anyone stole her make-up one could only imagine that there would be hell to pay.

'Oh but I am very serious.' Jafar grinned, displaying his sharp, white teeth.

'You do realise how important they are to her, don't you?' Ursula questioned, causing the sorcerer to laugh.

'Yes I am quite aware of how important her precious beauty supplies are to her but I was simply getting my revenge.' Cruella lifted both brows, her curiosity had risen.

'Oh and why the revenge daaarrrling?' Jafar drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair before debating whether or not to tell them. If he told them about Grimhilde distracting him then they would no doubt burst out laughing about it and it would be bad for his reputation if the information were to leak out to some of the others. He couldn't have them thinking that he'd gone soft or weak, they already knew about Jasmine which was embarrassing enough as it is. Maybe he could just skim a few bits...

'Well I wanted to come here but she insisted that her appearance was not _completely perfect_ and wanted to freshen her face for about the _third _time today. Unfortunately she refused to listen to a word I said and went her way, so I decided to take all of her beauty supplies.'

'Well you know what she's like darling. I don't know how you manage to put up with her.' Cruella stated, flicking a bit of ash onto the floor. Once she'd finished her cigarette she lit another, taking another long drag.

'I do believe Mal has given up on lecturing her about it.' Ursula put in whilst wavering the seemingly endless smoke out of her face. Couldn't this woman even have a break between her cigarettes?

'But surely there was more to it than a simple disagreement wasn't there Jafar?' Cruella questioned, raising one brow. Jafar must be keeping back some information from them. No villain would bother to waste getting revenge on someone who didn't agree with them.

'Yes. Why bother to get your revenge for that?' Ursula said, not believing Jafar either. Jafar shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Clearly he was in quite an awkward predicament. He had to come up with a reason, and fast.

'My dear. We are all villains here. Revenge can be for anything.' He said smoothly and smirked at them, trying to cover his tracks.

'Oh come now Jafar tell us what really happened.' Cruella insisted, narrowing her eyes playfully at him.

'We are friends here, are we not?' Ursula added, battering her eyelashes at him. Jafar blinked at their strange behaviour and raised a brow. If they thought this was going to work then they were sadly mistaken.

'That is what really happened.' He insisted, narrowing his eyes at them. Cruella and Ursula exchanged a glance then turned back to him, giving the sorcerer impression that they didn't believe him, much to his dismay.

'Honestly darling you can tell us.' Cruella said.

'We won't tell anyone.' Ursula told him. It was quite clear that the air of them were insisting on pressing him further on the subject which was becoming an annoyance for Jafar.

'I will not repeat myself, Ursula, Cruella. Even if I were withholding information I hardly think I would be foolish enough to believe that you wouldn't breathe a word to the others. We are all _villains_ here, our promises mean absolutely nothing.' He stated in irritated tone. Ursula and Cruella cursed inwardly. He was a tough one to break but it wasn't enough to make them back down. Just as Cruella was about to speak up, the three of them were interrupted when Grimhilde walked into the room, the air making her coat swish behind her a because of her quick pace, creating a dramatic entrance. _Thank Allah_ Jafar thought, relieved for the distraction. After a tiresome walk around the castle in search of her sorcerer Grimhilde had finally found him. She merely nodded in acknowledgement at Ursula and Cruella and stalked towards Jafar. Jafar stood up to greet her, placing his hand on the small of her back and resting his other against her cheek. A small grin appeared on his lips as he caressed her cheek with his spindly fingers.

'You look even more ravishing than before my dear. Those pathetic princesses only hold a candle to your beauty.' Ignoring his affections and flattery Grimhilde simply closed her fingers around his and removed his hand from her cheek. Jafar raised his eyebrows and threw her a confused look, even though he knew what was wrong he pretended to be surprised at her actions.

'Is something wrong Grimhilde?' Grimhilde looked at him with a blank expression, her cold eyes meeting his puzzled ones.

'I was not able to give myself a facial.' She stated in a frosty tone, trying ever so desperately to hide the anger that was threatening to erupt from her. If she got into an argument with him now it would delay the plan and she had no desire to do that. Besides, apart from Hades she didn't want anyone else to know about what had happened between herself and Jafar. Cruella and Ursula looked at each other and both of them held the same look of suspense and excitement. Their eyes were wide and they were biting their lips. They sensed an argument was just around the corner. Cruella twirled her cigarette between her fingers, sending bits of ash dropping from it and onto the stone floor while Ursula ran her lilac fingers along the string on her seashell necklace, all the while keeping their gaze on Jafar and what appeared to be a very infuriated Grimhilde. This was the moment that they had been waiting for. Now they just needed to find out what was going on with Maleficent and Hades. If they weren't together then they wouldn't need to worry about separating the villainous couples and would only need to concentrate on getting Jafar and Maleficent to become a couple again.

'Oh, and why was... Jafar started.

'I would like a word in...private.' Grimhilde cut him off, not bothering to hear his feigned-shock. It was so obvious it was pathetic.

'Anything you have to say can be said here. It's only the four of us.' Jafar told her and ran his fingers along the smoothness of her cheek.

'Jafar... He sighed in mock-disappointment, knowing full well what he was in for.

'As you wish my queen.' He said, rolling his eyes at Cruella and Ursula as if to say 'I'm in trouble', which made them smirk in response. 'Goodbye my dears.'

'Cheerio darling.'

'Good luck.' Ursula murmured to Jafar just before the Queen and Sorcerer disappeared, not that she meant it of course. As soon as Jafar and Grimhilde were no longer in sight Cruella turned to Ursula and grinned.

'This is marvellous darling, simple marvellous.' She exclaimed triumphantly. Ursula smirked at her in response, pleased as well about the situation.

'I know. It appears that Hook was right after all.' Cruella chewed her lip at this, grimaced and angered by the fact that she hadn't suggested the idea.

'Yes...I suppose he was.' She murmured quietly. Ursula shook her head at this, suspecting that Cruella was jealous of Hook's 'victory.'

'We should see if Hades and Mal are still together.' Cruella said, turning to Ursula. 'Who knows, we could have two puppies killed with one stone.'

'Yes. Then we would only have one problem to deal with. ' Ursula replied while examining her nails nonchalantly. As they stood up, ready to leave the door opened again and in staggered what appeared to be a drunken captain hook.

'That blasted hunter. H...how can he handle that...burp...much.' he murmured, leaning onto the door, trying to stay balanced. However his drinking got the better of him and Cruella and Ursula could only roll their eyes when the idiotic captain collapsed onto the stone floor.

'Ow!' Hook shouted as he felt pain shoot his arms and legs. Cruella and Ursula walked over to him and looked down at him. Ursula shook her head while a frown started to form on Cruella's face as she felt anger rise within her.

'Tell me you haven't been drinking with _him_ again darling?' Cruella drawled, placing one hand on her hip. Captain Hook lifted his head slightly and looked at the two women, or was trying to through partly lidded eyes due to him drinking so much. All he could make out were blobs of white and black. A weak frown appearing on his drunken face at the Cruella's comment.

'Ah shut...up. He...The Captain paused to belch...c...challlgened me.' Hook spat, his speech heavily slurred. Cruella clenched her hip in fury. Hook and Gaston sometimes had drinking contests in the castle. The first time they had one Gaston had won, leaving Hook aggravated and vowing that he would win next time. However of the nineteen drinking contests that they'd had Hook had only won seven times, leaving Gaston in the lead. Hook had come close today with Gaston nearly falling out of his chair, but after one more drink Hook leaned too much to one side and fell out of his chair and smack bang onto the floor, failing yet again.

'You could have said no. Did you perhaps think of that?' Ursula sounded in an angry tone, folding her arms across her chest.

'Aye but if I'd ave done that I'd ave looked likea cowhard.' Hook explained in defence. Great scott couldn't they keep quiet for a moment while he gathered his bearings.

'You idiot! Just how will your childish games get Jafar and Maleficent together, hmmm?' Cruella snapped. Hook weakly pulled his arm off the floor and placed his hand to his head.

'Arragh! Shaht up will ya! Ya mahking me head pownd!' Cruella clenched the hand that was not holding her cigarette into a fist.

'Well you only have yourself to blame wretched drunken buffoon!' She snarled.

'What did you sahay? I'll swipe ye good n propa for that!' he spat threatingly, waving his hook in the air, in an attempt to slice and dice her, not realising how high up they were. He only managed to brush past her legs. Cruella was about to retort when Ursula held her hand up, signalling for her to stop.

'Leave him Cruella. We don't have time for you two to start another argument.' Ursula cut in, although a small smirk formed when she saw Hook trying to push himself up off the floor, only to come crashing back down.

'Who cares bout Jafhar and Mal? They donnn't wanna be one, so wee should jhust...he paused to hiccup...gif up now. Thhhat god and that shtuck up little wench are their...zzz.' Hook dozed off before he could finish the rest of his sentence. Cruella tried to resist the urge to stamp on his head, despite how tempting it was as he was so weak and turned to Ursula.

'I say that we leave him darling. What good is he to us when he's drunk? We can find a way to bring Jafar and Mal together ourselves.' Ursula shook her head at this. Despite his foolishness to get drunk he had proved to be useful.

'No I believe we could do with his help honey. If you remember it was Hook who thought up a plan that worked.' She pointed out much to the annoyance of Cruella who had believed that Ursula would have agreed with her. She also didn't Ursula mentioning that Hook's plan had worked.

'And what are we supposed to do? Pick him up?' Cruella shot at the sea-witch who threw her a dark look in return.

'You've got it sweetcakes.' She said dryly and bent down, picking one of the captain's arms up. Cruella shook her head as if to say 'why me' and picked up his other arm. The dragged the sleeping captain out of the room and into the hallway.

'Where should we take _him_ to Ursula?' Cruella asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust as the stench of rum reached her nostrils. Ursula paused for a minute before answering.

'The lounge. He will need some black coffee to sober him up and there's plenty of that in there.' She looked down at Hook. 'Such a poor unfortunate soul.' She smirked.

'It's his own fault. He should know from his past attempts that Gaston will beat him.' Cruella grumbled, not pleased with having to drag a drunk captain. Of all the times for to get drunk. The three...well two of them made their way to the lounge.

* * *

Ok, ok please lower the pitchforks. I'm really, really sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I do feel bad about it. This chapter has been driving me crazy. I was struggling to come up with a good revenge plan for Jafar but I think I've got it figured out. I don't think this is one of my better chapters but it's the best I could do. It's only my first chapter story so I will try to get better in time. I will try to update more quicker. On the upside I'm have the next chapter up in the next few days.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	18. Operation: Revenge Part 2

Hey guys here's chapter 18. Sorry for the long wait but uni kept me busy and I've been working on another story. Please don't give up on me. I will get this story finished, it just takes time. This may not be my best chapter but I'll let you decide on that. Sorry if Pain and Panic might be out of character slightly. It's my first time writing their characters and they only had a small part in this chapter. Oh, and if you're wondering about the cover page, I drew that. If you want to see the full thing it's on my Deviant Art page which is written down on my profile page.

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much. Your reviews make my day :D

* * *

Grimhilde and Jafar reappeared in his study. Large wooden bookcases lined the room with a large oak desk at the end of the room and a large burgundy chair, snakes heads carved on the arms of the chair. Like his room the walls were scarlet red. Grimhilde couldn't understand Jafar's fascination with the colour red. She'd heard that when he took over Agrabah the entire palace was red. She did have some red on her robes but she thought purple was a more better colour because of its royalty. Various scrolls littered the desk as well as a half empty inkwell and a quill that was left on one of the scrolls. The sorcerer must have been working on his plans before he and Grimhilde were going to go out. The bookcases contained various books on potions, spells, poisons and many books on furthering ones power. Jafar had studied long and hard on finding a way to use magic without having to rely on his staff. From his past failure with that street rat and demi-god he realised that he would have to increase his power. And he had succeeded but he still continued to research. He would need to be prepared if he were to face street-rat again and that infernal genie. He was not going to be defeated again.

'Jafar.' Grimhilde started. A smirk tweaked at the sorcerer's lips in delight, looking forward to this plan. It would be child's play. He was sure that he would be able to coax her into forgetting about where her possessions had gone to and make her anger wash away. After all he oozed charm and saw himself as a handsome man so he should have no trouble. In his youth he had attracted the attention of many beautiful young women because of his suave voice. He was able to persuade them to get things for him: food, books, supplies that he needed to create spells (not that he told them what he required them for), anything he so wished. But being the evil young man he was at the time he would just leave them and go home after he had gotten what he wanted. Not that he cared at all, he had no interest in them. Power was the only thing that mattered to him then...but not anymore.

'There is something that I need to tell you.' Grimhilde said. Jafar closed his fingers around her waist and pulled her to him, so that they were close together. She could feel his hot, minty breath on her face and the warmth and musky smell of his body which distracted her briefly from what she was about to say.

'And what would that be?' he purred. Grimhilde frowned at the devious smirk that crossed his face. He seemed to find taking her possessions quite amusing. It was just a form of entertainment for him. He obviously didn't understand how important they were to her and how far she would go to get them back. Well he would get a taste of his own medicine soon enough. How satisfying it would be for her to see his powers taken away from him, reducing him to a weak mortal and what was even more satisfying was that he had no idea about it. Jafar's smirk widened in amusement at her furrowed brows. Such a beauty she was. He loved her angered look far more than her seductive look. It made her beauty stand out so much more. He used to love that look on Maleficent as well as a certain princess's. It made them look so..ravishing, so...intoxicating, unable to resist.

'You...she started again. Jafar lifted one hand and lightly brushed his knuckles along the curve of her cheek, all the way down to her jaw.

'Have I ever told you that I find you incredibly beautiful? Even when you're angry your beauty shows.' he murmured, pushing her long hair over her shoulder and running his fingers over her neck and along her jaw line, stroking her smooth skin. Grimhilde's frown grew deeper at his flattery. Under normal circumstances she was relish at this kind of attention but she was far too furious to give in to him. He was not going to win, that she was sure of.

'Jafar...she said, her voice lowering to a dangerous tone. Jafar simply ignored her and continued to stroke her skin. His hand wandered upwards, resting against her cheek and started to caress it with his finger and thumb.

'And I had wanted to marry the _Princess Jasmine_ when I had a perfect vision right in front of me.' He flattered, lowering his voice and head. Grimhilde felt her eyes widen slightly and a she couldn't stop a small smile appearing on her lips. It gave her such a thrill to hear that she was far prettier than a heroine. But she had to remind herself what she had set out to out and she dropped the smile. No, she couldn't let him win. This was just what he wanted. Like last time she took a hold of his hand and removed it from her face. However Jafar was not fazed in the least. It just made things more challenging for him which only spurred him on even more. She would come over...eventually.

'You...' she continued for third time but before she could finish her sentence Jafar was once again up to his cunning ways and took her hand as she had pulled it from his. Bringing her hand to his mouth he started to kiss and nibble the tips of her fingers causing Grimhilde's eyes to widen and she felt a spark of excitement run through her body.

'I quite enjoyed your little revenge at Maleficent. So devious and so...wicked. And that kiss...my word was that passionate. You were very..._possessive_ I might add.' He murmured in a low voice. Grimhilde noticed the other hand on her back pulling her forward and he leaned into her. Grimhilde frowned and snatched her hand from his and placed it against his chest, intending to push him away when Jafar took her hand again and leaned in towards her ear.

'I love you.' He whispered, causing Grimhilde to blush. She cursed inwardly at the fact that her body had betrayed her. Jafar could see pink dotting her cheeks from the corner of his eye and used this as an opportunity to press his lips against hers. His hands were on her lower back and the queen could not help but close her eyes in pleasure as his lips brushed along hers. She sighed against his mouth and he smirked inwardly, deepening the kiss. He pulled on her bottom lip with his and Grimhilde took his robes in her hands, obviously enjoying the moment. As she was about to place her arms around his shoulders, wanting more, she stopped. What was she doing? She was meant to be luring Jafar into a trap not having a moment alone with him! Abruptly she placed both of her hands on his chest and tried to shove him away, breaking the kiss. But Jafar removed her hands from his chest and took them in his, grazing her bottom lip with his teeth. This was indeed a challenge. She was quite a stubborn woman. But no matter he wasn't about to give up so easily. No woman has been able to escape from his charms. However he had underestimated just how strong-minded Grimhilde was and yelled in pain when she stood on his foot. Before he could say another word she placed a finger to his lips, silencing that smarmy mouth of his. His narrowed his eyes, not thrilled about her being able to evade his charms.

'I came to inform you that Hades has taken your parrot, Iago.' Jafar looked at her, confusion clearly written across his face. _What?_ Reluctantly he released her and crossed his arms over his chest.

'And why would that be? What could Hades possibly want with Iago?' he questioned, raising his eyebrow. This sounded suspicious. Iago was useful as a minion but Hades had his own minions.

'It seems that you owe him a favour.' She explained casually, while examining her immaculately, sharp nails. Both eyebrows rose at this explanation. What was she talking about? It didn't make sense in the least. But judging by her tone of voice it appeared she was not lying.

'And what favour would that be my dear Grimhilde?' He asked.

'I'm not sure. He would not tell me.' Jafar rolled his eyes. _Fantastic_ It seemed he would have to pay a visit to the Lord of the Underworld.

'Where is he?'

'In the Underworld.' Grimhilde answered in a dry tone of voice while still examining her nails nonchalantly. He sighed, placing his hand to his head only to then drop it to his side. He might as well see what this was all about and retrieve his minion.

'Very well I suppose I will go there now. Are you coming? ' he asked. Instead of answering his question Grimhilde walked towards him and they disappeared in a whirl of red smoke.

...

Hades and Iago had reappeared in Hades throne room in the Underworld. Iago's eyes went wide when he looked down and realised that he was suspended in the air. Hades wavered his hand and Iago was plonked onto his chessboard.

'Well welcome to my home my feathered friend. Whad'ya think of it?' He smirked when he saw Iago shiver at the sounds of the dead souls. The parrot was trying to speak but the rope around his beak prevented him from doing so.

'Somethin you wanna tell me?' he asked and clicked his fingers, making the rope disappear.

'Come on, lemmie go! I don't want no trouble. I just work for Jafar. What use am I to you? Come on, lemmie go!' Iago yelled. Hades tutted and shook his head.

'Sorry no can do, you're needed for the plan.'

'What d'ya mean? What plan?' Iago asked in a confused voice. Hades smirked at him, deviousness clearly shown in his golden eyes, making the parrot on edge.

'You'll see.' He answered simply, not planning on revealing anymore information. Then he snapped his fingers, making a cigar appear out of nowhere and lit it with his thumb.

'Jafar! Jafar! You gotta help me!' he shrieked once again, not realising that his master wouldn't hear him from down here. Hades covered his ears with his hands but it didn't get rid of the noise coming from the loud-mouth parrot. As the noise got louder and louder Hades was rapidly loosing control of his anger and his blue flames were starting to become a bright orange for a second time, but this time turning deep red. He thought of magic-ing the rope back around the bird's beak but a better, no devious thought came to mind.

'YAAHHH! EITHER SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL FEED YOU TO CERBERUS!' Hades bellowed, flames erupting all over his body as a result of his outburst. Hearing his name being called Cerberus came running into the throne room, wanting to find out what his master had for him, take the wall with him. Chucks of rock scattered onto the floor. Once inside the room the three heads took a quick look at Hades then spotted the bird and the three sets of red eyes looked at the Iago, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. Hades grinned deviously as the three heads glared at Iago in distrust and growled at him. Cerberus wasn't too fond of other people or animals in the underworld. He only liked the presence of his master.

'Well, well, right on time. Looks like you're good for something after all.' he remarked and turned his attention back towards Iago, letting out a small chuckle. The bird was absolutely petrified but then who could blame him. The size of his dog made Iago look like an ant. This would be good entertainment for a few minutes.

'Hey Cerb, look what I got for ya.' He called over his shoulder and waved his hand upwards, sending Iago up into the air. He flicked his hand towards himself, drawing Iago to the huge dog. Iago writhed in his bounds, desperately trying to free himself from being dinner but it was no use, the rope was too tight. Hades wasn't really going to feed him to them was he? What about the plan? But that didn't stop his fear as he was brought closer and closer to the three heads. Hades grin widened, showing his sharp teeth. It was so comical to watch the bird reaction to this. He little body was shaking in fear, his eyes looking as though they were going to pop out of his skull and the god chuckled to himself. The bird was dumb enough to actually believe that Hades was going to let Cerberus eat him. Taking pleasure in Iago's fear, he brought him even closer so that he was hovering directly over Cerberus. The three heads were drooling at this point in obvious hunger. It had been so long since their last meal...

'No! I don't wanna be eaten, I don't taste good! NO!' He shouted, panic clearly shown in his voice. Iago felt his heart beat rapidly. No, he couldn't die! Hades lowered his hand slightly, Iago barely a short distance from Cerberus. The animal lowered his huge body on his hind legs and got ready to jump. Iago snapped at this.

'NO! Please don't feed me to them! I don't wanna die! I'll be good, I swear! I won't say another word, just keep them away from me! Ahahhh!' he screamed at the top of his lungs.

'Ya sure, cause I was really looking forward to watchin it.' Hades heaved a sigh and slumped his shoulders in mock-disappointment. He clicked his fingers and Iago was back on the table, just as Cerberus jumped into the air. All three jaws snacked at the air before the dog hit the stone floor, with a tremendous thud and little Iago's flying around each of their heads. Hades turned around at the loud noise and was met with a glare from Cerberus.

'Sorry Cerb, guess I'll have ta get ya somethin else to chew on.' Cerberus growled, the three heads showing their sharp teeth at heads at their master, not at all happy about being teased charged for his master, all the heads snacking at him. Hades quickly snapped his fingers just before one of the head could bite him. Confused, Cerberus turned around, only to find his master hovering in the air, Iago in his hand. Annoyed, Cerberus ran over to the god and jumped in the air. Smirking, Hades snapped his fingers again, reappearing behind Cerberus once again. The huge dog charged again and jumped as high as he could, but to no avail as Hades disappeared. Hades lit a cigar and puffed away in content, his smirk widening. This was pretty entertaining. Finally having enough Cerberus leaned down, all three heads grabbed Hades' throne in their large teeth and threw it across the room. Hades smirk quickly vanished and he glared at the large dog.

'Hey cut it out! I didn't fix that just so you could break it again!' he shouted but had no affect on the dog. Instead Cerberus turned around and stomped out of the room. Hades shook his head._ Yeesh, he's like a spoilt little brat._

'Aye yai yai, why the hell did I get that mutt? He asked to himself and looked back at the still quivering bird and pursued a grin. _Ha, that shut him up._

_..._

Grimhilde and Jafar arrived at a deserted area of the god's home. The queen looked around their new surroundings and sniffed in disapproval. The sound of dead souls, the smell, the horrible grey walls. This place was hideous, suddenly being in the castle sounded a better option. The last time she'd been here was when Hades had revived her and she'd certainly had no intentions of coming back here but unfortunately this was part of the plan.

'Despicable. This place is certainly not suitable for a queen's standards.' Jafar just shook his head. Did everything have to be extravagant and elegant for her? Maleficent had never been like this. After all she had lived in a mouldy castle. That had been one of the many things he liked about Maleficent, places like this never bothered her. Brushing that thought to one side he curled his bony fingers around her dainty hand.

'Come. The sooner we find Hades, the sooner we can go back.' He said dryly and started walking, all the while having no idea what lay ahead for him...Meanwhile Pain and Panic were spying on Jafar and Grimhilde from around the corner of the room. Originally they were going to get to work like Hades had ordered them to do, but what they had found was much more interesting.

'Huh...Jafar?' Pain whispered and scratched his head.

'And he's with...oh what's her name again? Gramy?' Panic replied.

'Eh...I dunno know? Grimly maybe?

'Grinny?'

'Grimide?

'Grimhilde.' They both said simultaneously and looked at the two visitors in puzzlement. Well this was different. They'd never really seen any of Hades friends in the Underworld as they were all in the castle. Actually they'd only seen Hades girlfriend Maleficent in the Underworld.

'What are they doing in the Underworld?' Pain questioned.

'Well duh it's gotta be to see Hades. I mean why else would they be here.' Panic sighed, stating the obvious, turning to his partner before turning back and looking at the queen. A dreamy look crossed his face as he looked at her. She was hot. Pain glared at his partner and banged him on the head.

'Quit daydream idiot and come on. We better go tell the boss who's here.' After rubbing his sore head panic followed after the purple imp before Jafar and Grimhilde spotted them. They passed through the dark rooms and hallways of the Underworld, the only sounds that could be heard were that of the dead souls and the people that worked in the Underworld. When they got to the throne room the two imps could see Hades occupying himself with his chessboard, placing monster figurines on various places on the chessboard, trying coming up with a strategy to kill Hercules yet again.

'Pardon us, oh flaming one.' Pain called when the two imps stood behind the god.

'Yeah what d'ya boys want this time?' Hades called uninterestedly, not even bothering to turn away from what he was doing. They could hear him mumble away to himself about where to put each monster.

'Uh...well...you...see...there's...' Panic started, unaware of the flames that were starting to make their way across Hades shoulders. The god turned abruptly towards his minions, his angry rising which made their eyes go wide.

'Spit it out already!' he ordered, his flames turning a bright orange.

'You have some...new arrivals.' Panic informed him. Hades heaved a frustrated sigh. Terrific, just what he needed. What bad timing.

'Oh great more dead souls to greet.' He murmured unenthusiastically.

'Eh no not exactly. I mean you have visitors.' Panic corrected him.

'Really?' Hades asked in mock-surprise, knowing exactly who they were. _Way ta go babe._ 'Okay, who've we got?'

'Jafar sir.' Pain answered first then Panic spoke up.

'And Grimhilde.'

'Perfect.' Hades murmured darkly, narrowing his eyes. This earned him confused stares from his minions.

'Uh what do you mean boss?' Pain questioned.

'Nothin for you boys to worry about. Hades ordered. As Hades leaned further back against his chessboard Pain and Panic noticed a red and blue parrot on top of the chessboard. They recognised straight away that it was the loud-mouth parrot Iago, bound up with rope.

'Hey boss, eh...what's Iago doing here?' Pain asked.

'Like I said, nothin for you boys ta worry about. Now beat it and get back to work.' Hades wavered dismissively. There was no reason to tell them about his evil scheme.

'But sir...' Panic started which infuriated Hades. He didn't want any further questions and he didn't want them skulking around his throne room when Jafar and Grimhilde arrived.

'_I said_ _beat it!'_ Hades yelled. Both imps cowered and quickly scarped off out of the throne room, leaving Hades shaking his head in disbelief. _Geeze louise, can't they understand a simple order?_

Jafar and Grimhilde were entering the room just as the imps were running out of the room and quickly stepped to one side to avoid bumping into them. Watching the imps run away in amusement they figured they must have annoyed Hades, either that or Hades was in a bad mood and had taken his anger out on them. It was probably the first one as Hades did complain that they were always making mistakes. The imps were hardly at the castle as Hades had ordered them to stay in the Underworld to make sure no trouble happened and that all the work was up to date. They only really came to the castle if they needed Hades help, which sometimes happened, such as Hecate trying to take over the Underworld which has happened on several occasions or maybe Hercules trying to get back at Hades for something that he'd done wrong.

'Jaffy, Grimy, what brings down ya here?' he asked casually. The two villains in front of him turned the gaze towards him, each holding different expressions, Jafar shooting Hades a dark look, Grimhilde's expression however remained blank. Jafar let go of Grimhilde's hand and walked a further distance towards Hades, crossing his arms over his chest when he stood only a short distance from the god. From the corner of his eye he could see his minion on Hades chessboard, trying to free himself from his bindings.

'Why have you taken Iago Hades? I demand that you release him at once. I do not owe you a favour.' He stated coldly. Just as he had finished his sentence Grimhilde made her way past Jafar and walked over to Hades, standing beside him, much to the sorcerer's surprise. Jafar furrowed his brows at this.

'Favour? Oh you don't need to worry Jafar, you don't owe Hades a favour at all.' Grimhilde informed him and she smirked deviously at Jafar who was baffled by this. _What? _

'Just what exactly is going on here Grimhilde? Is kidnapping my minion some sort of game for the both of you?' he asked in an annoyed tone. Hades and Grimhilde looked at each other and grinned wickedly, leaving Jafar confused as to what was going on.

'Oh there's a reason for that Jaffy.' Hades pointed out and made a cigar appear out of nowhere, lit his thumb and then lit the cigar. Once he took a long drag from it a cloud of grey smoke issued from his lips as his exhaled and he leaned more against the large chessboard, staring lazily at the sorcerer who was still thinking of the answer, an _obvious_ answer. After about a minute Jafar focused his gaze on Hades and Grimhilde. There was only one reason why Grimhilde would be coinciding with Hades...

'It seems I underestimated you, my dear' he stated, he gaze solely focused Grimhilde. Her wicked smile grew to which she received a hard glare from Jafar. Good, this was just what she wanted.

'Heh, never underestimate a woman remember that happenin with a certain princess? Now wouldn't you have seen that Aladdin guy comin, had you not fell for her 'body language?' Hades commented, throwing a lazy smirk at him.

Jafar clenched his hands into fists tightly, not wanting to be reminded of that memory. It was humiliating, a power sorcerer sidetracked by a mere girl and it didn't help when the others snickered at hearing it.

'So Jaffy, since ya know why ya here I keep it short and simple. You give the little lady back her stuff and I give you back your parrot, deal?' Hades asked, bringing Jafar back to the situation at hand. Grimhilde glared at the 'little lady' comment. He made her sound like a teenager. Jafar curled his beard around his finger in thought. He was not going to give into Hades demands so easily but he couldn't take Iago by force. Hades would easily defeat him, due to his godly powers. However if he could somehow sneak Iago away from Hades without the god knowing then Grimhilde's plan would backfire, an idea that would please him greatly. With his other hand behind his back, he zapped the floor, creating a small portal. This in turn would create a portal underneath Iago and he would have his minion back in no time. However Hades was already onto his scheme and snapped his fingers Iago before he could be sucked into the portal, suspending him in the air.

'Ah, ah, ah. Finders keepers Jaffy. Yeesh could you be any more predictable? Besides you know I'ma god so why even bother trying to come up with an oh so brilliant plan ta save ya feathered friend huh?' Jafar sighed in frustration, knowing that he was right. He was trapped. Even though Iago was annoying most of the time he did serve his purpose well as a minion. His plans were devious and he always loved the way his foul little mind worked.

'Come on Jafar, ya can't let me die! Jafar! The screaming of the loud-mouth parrot brought the sorcerer out of his thoughts and he looked at Iago who was being held by Hades.

'Now why don't ya just hand over her stuff and you get ya minion back, ok?' Grimhilde sharply turned towards Hades, placing one hand on her hip.

'That 'stuff' you are referring to Hades are my prized possessions and I would appreciate it if you did not refer to them in that way.' She hissed, her voice laced with venom. Hades rolled his eyes.

'Oh I am so sorry, oh high maintenance one.' He drawled sarcastically and mock bowed before taking another drag of his cigar, blowing a puff of smoke in her face. Grimhilde pulled a look of disgust before wavering the smoke out of her face. Such a horrible habit. She couldn't stand the stench of his cigars.

'So, what's it gonna be Jaffy?' Hades sounded as he faced him. Jafar slowly slumped his shoulders in defeat. He did like Iago and if truth be told he didn't want him to be killed.

'Very well.' He glowered and made the bag of Grimhilde's make-up appear out of nowhere. He clutched the bag in his hands and glanced between the god and queen.

'Well...return Iago to me.' He demanded in a low voice. Hades and Grimhilde exchanged a look, pleased by the fact that everything was going according to plan. The all powerful sorcerer had had to obey for once.

'When you hand her stuff.' Hades sounded in an irritated tone.

'Hades... Grimhilde started.

'Yeah, yeah...facial supplies, got it. Here take this.' He replied dryly and handed her Iago. Grimhilde frowned at having to hold a bird, particularly this bird, not wanting to get her hands dirty.

Jafar cocked an eyebrow at why Hades would want him to walk over to him and hand him the bag. He knew Hades had magic, so why wouldn't he use for something as simple as this? He decided to just ignore it, as long as this was over and he got Iago back it didn't really matter why Hades was acting this way. He walked over to him in a calm and casual manner and handed Hades the bag. However just as Hades took the bag he grabbed Jafar's hand with his other hand. Jafar eyes widened, clearly wondering why he gripped his hand.

'Hades what are you...argh! Jafar yelled as Hades gripped his hand tighter. His body started to feel weak, like his life was being drained out of him. What in the name of Allah was going on? He tried to yank his hand from Hades but it was no use as Hades had a strong grip on his hand due to his godly-strength (so hard that he felt like his bones were being crushed) and he was losing most of the strength that he had. Using his other hand he pointed his fingers at Hades, intending to zap him with a bolt a thunder but nothing happened. Jafar was puzzled by this. He couldn't use magic? Then it came to him and he was aware now of the situation. Hades was...draining...his power? After draining the last of his power Hades finally released Jafar's hand. Jafar gasped as he looked at his hand, his now wounded hand.

He was no longer a sorcerer.

He was weak.

He was powerless.

* * *

Read and Review :)


End file.
